


Kagome's Choice & Pain

by YamiYuki



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiYuki/pseuds/YamiYuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kagome is injured and dying what will Inuyasha do when Sesshoumaru is the only that can save her? What will happen when Kagome must choice between being a Human or becoming a Demon in order to live? And what is the price for Sesshoumaru helping her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Adventure

Kagome's P.O.V.  
She disliked this. She didn't trust the fact she wasn't in control. She had always been in control of things in her life nevertheless; this was not something she could control. The pain was unbearable with the burning and stinging of the change that was happening in her own body. The burning was that kind of white-hot pain that left wishing you were dead and hoping the end come soon. However, she knew that as much as she hated it, she was going to have to deal with it because she needed this change in order to save her life. She didn't like it, but she had to trust that things would work out in the end.  
Inuyasha's P.O.V.  
I had watched her over the years, knew how strong and brave she was, and also knew she could put on a brave face from time to time. However, this latest injury was unlike anything she had ever encountered before, and I knew she would not be able to fake her way out of this one. Only a person with demon blood could survive without any problem or any scars, a person like me, half-human and half-demon, could survive, not without any scars, but we could live, a human could not. Not even with her human/miko blood could she survive due to the type of injury she sustained.  
I knew when we took the job that it would be dangerous but still I didn't think it would be this bad. Going into the Western Territory was never a good idea and I would have avoided it if it were possible. Because the village we were called to be so deep in Sesshomaru's domain. That by itself made me feel more apprehensive about going there in the first place. I even tried to convince everyone that we should go a different route in order to keep us out of the main part of his domain as much as possible.  
Sesshomaru and I had a very unsteady alliance since the destruction of Naraku and the Shikon no Tama several years ago, 5 years ago to be precise. Rin had been living the village with Kaede, until her death last year, and she had even helped with killing off a few brazen demons that tried to attack our village a few months ago. That did not mean that Sesshoumaru viewed me as a friend, or even family for that matter. I also knew wasn't likely for him to care about what happened to those whom I called friends or family, in other words, those I choose to protect.  
Now, here I am heading straight to him to ask for his help. I know that he may know of some kind of trick that could save her. He just has to, because if he doesn't know of a way to save her or maybe someone who can help us, she will die and that just can't happen.  
I know I am not one to beg, but I will if that is what I have to do to save her. After all, it is my fault this happened in the first place. If I had gotten to her sooner, she would not have been in this situation right now. Thank whatever gods there are out there, that my other friends where there to save her or she would be dead right now. However, that doesn't change the fact that I failed in my duty to protect her like I always promised I would.  
**Flashback**  
Third Person P.O.V.  
"Come on, Kagome," called Shippo as he followed her to the hot springs. "Why can't I come with you guys? It would be just like old times. Except now I can help fight now that I got stronger at the Kitsune Academy," He whined.  
"Shippo," sighed Kagome and with a tone of chastisement, "you know we can't leave the village unprotected now that Kaede is gone. So we need you to protect the village." Then as an afterthought she said, "You know that it is a very important job and think how proud Inuyasha would be if you could ward off a demon attack while we are gone and save the whole village." She knew that Shippo would do anything to make not just her, but Inuyasha proud of him. She smiled at the young man who stood before her who now was as tall as Inuyasha and almost as handsome in her opinion.  
Hanging his head in shame at his childish manner, he knew that if no one was protecting Sango and Miroku's children then they would not leave the village and they were needed on this journey as well. In addition, Kohaku would take his place in a manner of speaking. Therefore, he needed to stay behind and protect the village and all those he held dear to him. Besides, what would happen if Sesshoumaru showed up and was angry because Kagome wasn't there and decided to pick a fight with the village?  
"I'm sorry, Kagome," He smiled at her, "you're right, I shouldn't be so selfish. I will do my very best to protect the village and use all of my new skills to keep harm away." He then hugged her and hopped into a nearby tree and as he vanished, he called back to her. "Thank you for reminding me of my responsibilities, Kagome, you're the best!" With that he was out of sight and off to protect the hot springs as he was asked by Inuyasha.  
Kagome chuckled because she knew where he was heading and why. A year ago or so she noticed that when she was bathing alone at the hot springs she could sense that Inuyasha was nearby and that he was not alone either. She then learned to figure out who was there with him through her training. She figured out that it was Shippo watching with Inuyasha. She felt really safe because of that and she never told them she knew that they were there but she had a feeling that already knew that she knew.  
Six months later, she noticed that she wasn't always being watched by both of them. Sometimes it was just Inuyasha and sometimes it was just Shippo. She wasn't worried or scared because Inuyasha wasn't there when it was only Shippo because she still felt safe with Shippo near. Not as safe as with Inuyasha, but still safe because she knew she was protected.  
When she had finished her bath, she returned to the village with Shippo. Upon entering the village she noticed that her friends and Inuyasha where all sitting by the fire in front of Kaede's old hut discussing something. Miroku and Sango were seated on one log to the right of the fire, and Inuyasha was seated on a log across from them. They all looked rather concerned, but Inuyasha had more than just concern etched onto his face.  
"What is it?" asked Kagome almost scared to know what was wrong. She took her seat next to Inuyasha, put a hand over his, and squeezed it to offer comfort to him.  
"Greetings, Lady Kagome, I trust your bath was pleasant?" Asked Miroku and received a lovely lump on his head from his beautiful wife Sango. "I mean…" he trailed off when he looked at Inuyasha who looked like he wanted to kill him.  
"We are just discussing the best direction to the village that needs our help and Inuyasha doesn't want to take the quickest route he wants to add one to two additional days onto the journey so that we can take a longer route. However, he will not say why or justify his choice of routes. He was just about to explain why when you walked up so now you can hear his answer," said Sango as she looked over at Inuyasha with a look that said 'you had better explain yourself now or I will find a way to kill you'.  
Inuyasha, to everyone's shock, paled visibly and gulped down the sudden lump in his throat. "I just don't think that the normal route is the best way is all. Okay? If we go the route that I said, we will be able to stay out of his… just never mind okay. We are going my way that is final!" With that, he got up and leapt away but not before looking at Kagome with pleading eyes, eyes that she rarely saw.  
After Inuyasha had been gone for a few minutes Kagome spoke up, "I think we should listen to him." She stopped speaking as she realized something. "Wait where is this village again?"  
"The village is 4 days, on the quickest most well-traveled route, from here in the Western part of Musashi," said Miroku.  
"Why?" asked Sango.  
Thinking for a moment it hit Kagome like a bundle of rice, 'Oh! I get it he wants to go the other way because it is less likely to draw attention to Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's older half-brother!' Once she realized this, she just had to explain it without revealing this fact to the others. "I think that maybe we should listen to Inuyasha and go the direction that he wants. For two reasons, one being that I know he knows that area very well, he may have a good reason to want to go that way instead. Second because if we don't go that way then we have to listen to him complain about us not listening to him. Besides, we could shave a few hours or so off the journey if we travel with Kirara and Inuyasha going as fast as possible for the first day or so. What do you think?"  
"Okay, Lady Kagome, if you think it's best then we will do it his way," said Miroku.  
Kagome nodded, then turned, and walked in the direction that Inuyasha had leaped, hoping she could find him before nightfall. 'I wish I was a half-demon then I could find him more easily. Oh well, I will go meditate by the Sacred God's Tree.' She thought to herself as she walked the familiar path. She could hardly believe that it had been 2 years since her returned from her world to live out her days in the feudal era with Inuyasha and her friends. She still missed her family in the modern era but she would have died in her own world without Inuyasha because as she realized, just as Inuyasha did, that she was born to be with him and he was born to be with her.  
When she reached the Sacred Tree she sat down on the base roots that were exposed that made for good seats and practiced her balance while meditating. She got comfortable and began to clear her mind. She started to have difficulty completely clearing her mind so she began to hum to help her concentrate on the task at hand.  
Using her miko powers she began to stretch her senses around her until she sensed all the people in village and even found Inuyasha and Shippo. She was able to sense that Kohaku was not far away on Kirara and would be here in a few hours.  
She could also sense a few small low-level demons that where just about a day's journey away which was just about the extent of her range. She was safe and would not be harmed while she practiced her powers for a little while.  
Suddenly she felt a pull on her that was both powerful and familiar at the same time. She was not sure if she should explore the pull or stop and talk things over with Miroku, who had become her spiritual trainer after Kaede's death last year. She decided to pull her senses back and not explore anymore because she was going to be needed to finish the dinner and then eat and head for bed. She knew her duties of the home that she and Inuyasha shared with Shippo and Kohaku. She also helped make a large meal for Sango and Miroku's family as well. She would do this because she knew that they had a lot of work to keep up with three children.  
Just as she finished pulling her senses back and then calming her nerves from the strain, she opened her eyes only to get a big surprise. Inuyasha's golden eyes were right there in her face.  
"Ahhh!" she screamed as she fell off her perch on the roots.  
"Damn it," cursed Inuyasha, "Are you ok Kagome? Are you hurt?" He then helped her to her feet.  
Still gasping from surprise she glared at him, "How long have you been there?" Holding a hand to her chest as if to calm her run away heart rate. "You surprised me!" she exclaimed.  
"I didn't mean to you know." Inuyasha said with a sad look on his face with a tiny hint of anger in his golden eyes. "I haven't been here long and I was just trying to see if you could sense me being so close to you just now." Then with a playful chuckle he added, "I guess you still need to work on that huh?"  
"Oh, really?" Kagome said as if she was upset with his statement though she wasn't upset at all. "I will have you know that I was sensing long distance. I am not able to sense when someone has moved from the spot they were when I first sensed them. I usually just sense how close they are to my general location." Kagome sat back down on the root she had fallen off of and motioned for Inuyasha to sit beside her.  
Inuyasha sat down where she asked him to sit and looked over at her, "Haven't you been training to get better at handling your powers?"  
"Yes I have, which is why I have been out here every day meditating. I think I have been doing very well so far. I can sense up to a full day's journey away from the village. I can sense up to hot springs from here or to the tree from the hot springs." She sighed. "Thank you Inuyasha, now I have a new goal to reach."  
Smirking Inuyasha stood up and pulled her on to his back. "Well, I am glad you have something new to work on. I just hope that your fighting skills have improved as well, with Shippo and me helping with your target practice by being moving targets for you to shoot your powers at, which hurt me less than Shippo," with that he carried her back to the village.  
When they got to the edge of the village he let her down and before letting her go he pulled her close and kissed her nose. "You didn't tell them why did you?"  
She knew what he meant and she shook her head. "Nope, just told them that we would go your way."  
"Why?"  
"Because that's your business. I also felt you would explain if you wanted to and since you didn't you had your reasons for not wanting to talk about it. Sound good to you?" She said with a smile.  
"Yes, Thank you." He kissed her again and then walked her to the hut that they shared.  
**End of Flashback**  
TBC…


	2. A Costly Mistake

Inuyasha's P.O.V.  
If only I had known what was going to happen then I would not only accepted their idea to go the main way but I would have done so proudly in order to prevent what was going to happen. If only I had looked at this in a more rational and logical manner, like she always does, then we would not be in this mess and she would not be in this costly situation.  
I wish that the path that I had suggested had been an easier path but unfortunately it was not. There were many lesser demons that kept attacking us. However, we were able to fend them off fairly well with the aid of Kagome's new powers. We also had Kohaku, Sango's little brother, along to help use too and he was able to keep most of the demons off our trail. This kind of reminded me of the manner in which we use to travel only with Kohaku taking up Shippo's place in the group. The only difference was that we were not hunting Shikon jewel shards. Now we were looking for demons to kill because they were attacking a village.  
For me it was still the same because she was there with us and as always worrying about our injuries. Grated we didn't have her modern first aid things and of course we didn't have any more ramen either, which I am still missing even after all these years, but she is here with us.  
I can remember how happy I was that day when I had caught her scent and raced off to the well hoping it wasn't just a trick of my mind. Looked into the well and there she stood like a vision of beauty standing there and looking up at me with her wonderful smile. I reached down and hoping that I wasn't just seeing things and when she touched my hand I pulled her up into my arms to hold for all of eternity. It was and still is wonderful to have her back by my side once again. We know we love each other and we will someday call each other family in the truest sense of the word. However…  
However right now I have to find Sesshoumaru and get him to fix my mistake before it is too late for her. My Kagome, I can't lose her now after getting back only two short years ago. We already lost Kaede and we can't lose Kagome, too, we just can't.  
**Flashback**  
Third Person P.O.V.  
The next morning, when they would leave for the village, was a beautiful one and was bright. It seemed as though nothing bad could happen on such a wonderful day. Kagome had packed everything they would need for the journey as well as things for the villagers when they got there. She had Rin, who had been taught to make medicinal concoctions for healing purposes, make as much as she could without totally depleting the stocks they had in the medicine room of Kagome's hut.  
Kaede had left instructions that the shrine and her hut was to go to Kagome in the event of her death. She also left a side note that if Kagome were dead or something should prevent her from staying in this time then the shrine, grounds, and the hut would become Shippo's and Inuyasha's. It was obvious that she had made this "will", as Kagome called, it up before the defeat of Naraku. Therefore, to honor her wishes she inherited the hut as stated. She and Inuyasha, Shippo and Rin and even Kohaku, when he came to visit Sango, all stayed in the hut. Shippo and Inuyasha had remodeled the hut to help make more room for them all and so that when and if they had children of their own they had the room then.  
Kagome had discussed with Inuyasha taking their relationship to the next level but they both agreed that right now was not the best time. They could talk about it in a few years. They wanted to make sure that they were ready to take that next step. Inuyasha understood how she must be feeling and never pressed the issue.  
Inuyasha and the rest of group headed out northwestern part of the area. This would add at the very least 2 additional days on their journey but Inuyasha thought it was for the best if they could avoid a confrontation with his brother, Sesshoumaru if they didn't have too. Inuyasha had Kirara carry Kohaku, Sango and Miroku while he carried Kagome and her bags of supplies, because of this they could move at a much faster pace than if they walked only.  
Because of this arrangement they were able to make great time and the first day and most of the night was spent traveling. The next day after a small rest they were able to make the difference that they had lost with extra distance. They made it to the first rest stop as the sun was setting and they quickly set up camp to get ready for another couple of days to make the rest of the time.  
That night Inuyasha actually slept and as he was sleeping he had a dream about their journey. He didn't have a good feeling about the way that dream went and he spent the rest of the night pondering the dream he had. It made him very uneasy by the outcome and he was worried it would come true.  
~Inuyasha's Dream~  
They were in a small clearing that has a dark cloud that seemed to surround them. Kagome was beside him. Kirara and the others where off to the left. Inuyasha was able to smell something but he wasn't sure what it was. Then he saw Kaede and was confused even more.  
"Ye must protect her, Inuyasha," spoke Kaede in the same cryptic voice.  
"What are you talking about you old hag?" was Inuyasha's response.  
"If ye fail then ye will lose her forever."  
"What…"  
He was cut off by Kagome's blood curdling scream that made him jerk away from Kaede and search for Kagome. He found her on the other side of the clearing with a wound in her chest.  
End of Inuyasha's Dream  
'I hope that is not some kind of strange prophecy thing that Kaede thought it would be funny to drop in on me when we are so close to HIS territory,' thought Inuyasha to himself. He did manage to fall back to self but not a deep enough one to really dream just deep enough to feel rested at the break of dawn when he was awoken again this time by Kagome calling him for breakfast.  
It was midday by the time they reached a clearing that to Inuyasha was all too familiar. He had a bad feeling about his clearing and wanted to move on fast. He was about to say something to Kagome when she spoke first.  
"I don't think that this is a good spot to take a break maybe we should keep going for a little while longer." She said as she started to keep on their journey.  
"Lady Kagome, It has been a long day already and we need to rest," complained Miroku.  
"This isn't like you Kagome, what's going on that you would want to keep going instead of stopping to rest," asked Sango.  
"Look I just get a bad feeling about this area we should keep going," was Kagome's only response.  
Even Inuyasha thought she was asking strange but right now he didn't want to argue with her when she was right. He had a feeling that maybe Kaede had visited her in her sleep as well. He was about to voice his agreement with Kagome when he heard the sound of movement behind where Kagome was now standing, which is about where she was screaming from in his dream.  
"Kagome you might want to move right now. I heard something move behind you," said Inuyasha.  
Moving as she was told she now stood beside him and as he glanced around the clearing everyone was in the same positions as in the dream. 'Damn it, that old hag just had to show me so many damn details. Great, how am I supposed to protect her when things are so screwed up now?'  
It was just then that a group of orange-headed snakes entered the clearing. Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome, as he always did when there was danger. He knew that he had to do what Kaede had said in his dream. However, it was then that Kagome touched his shoulder.  
"Don't worry you will protect me no matter what." She whispered into his ears low enough that only he could hear it.  
With a nod he turned and charged the demons that where now crowding into clearing. He knew had to take out the leader first then he could contend with the others after. However, he just had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that it would not matter at all what he did she was sting going to get hurt.  
The others fought their hardest and took out a great deal of demons along the way. Even Kagome was doing her part not just with her arrows, she was using her hands as well, it was a trick that Kaede had taught her and she was thankful for that. However, Kagome was using a lot of her powers and it was physically draining her very quickly.  
Inuyasha had the leader of the snakes nearly defeated when he had heard the one thing in the entire world that he always wished not to hear. Kagome's gut wrenching, blood curdling scream, the kind of scream that you only hear in your nightmares that leaves you wishing for the death of the person doing but knowing that they will not die but instead they will be in pain for the rest of their life. It was the kind of scream that you never wish on your worst enemy, save for Naraku.  
Inuyasha wanted to look at Kagome, to find out what had made her scream in such a way but he wasn't able to because the large snake was keeping him from doing so. This angered him even more. He had enough of dealing with the snakes and their leader. He pulled around so he was between all the snakes and his group and he let loose the biggest Windscar anyone had ever seen even those of his own group. He wasn't planning on using such an attack while in Sesshoumaru's lands but he was too angry to care.  
Now that the demons where gone he could turn he attention to the matter at hand, Kagome. It was then that he noticed the scent of blood in the air. He finally turned around, slowly fearing what he would see. Knowing he had to look if he was to save her as Kaede had warned but still dreaded the sight that would be fall him.  
Kagome lay in the place she had in his dream and she was covered with blood. She was pale and though she was hurt she looked as though she was just sleeping right there. The wounds she had on her hands and face where small and seemed to be minor in comparison to the one on her chest.  
The chest wound was to small fang marks on her right breast and they were red and angry with some green ooze coming out of them. Around the area of the wounds was bruising and she had cuts and scrapes, most of the blood that she had lost was form a much larger gash to shoulder. 'That is the same place Kikyou had gotten hurt,' thought Inuyasha as he moved closer to her.  
Kagome's P.O.V.  
Inside her head  
I was in pain but at the same time I could not tell where the pain was coming from. When the snake struck me I had not even noticed where it had hit me. I did feel the sting of the attack but I kept fighting. I never noticed the blood now staining my kimono.  
The second strike was what I felt, I mean really felt. It felt like someone had trying to stab me in the heart and the pain was unbearable. So I screamed as loud and as long as I could. That's when it all went black. I had no idea that now I was going to be in for the fight of my life.  
Suddenly, I was watching things happening in my life that had happened several years ago when I first came to the feudal era and met Inuyasha and the others. I first saw me falling down the old well in our family's shrine. Then me finding Inuyasha pinned to the tree, at that time he looked like he was just sleeping but now I know he was pinned there by my other life, Kikyo, with a sacred arrow.  
I then seemed to fast forward to when we met Shippo and defeated the Thunder Brothers. Then to when Kikyou was brought back from the dead in a clay body and she had taken my soul. Then when I called the soul back to me all but one small piece of her soul came back to me.  
Then to meeting Miroku and Sango and all the other adventures we had been on. Then I skip ahead to the defeat of Naraku. The time Inuyasha had come to get while I was trapped in the darkness and then how he had returned me home and disappeared for three years down the well that I could no longer get through anymore. Finally to my wonderful return to the feudal era to stay forever.  
Then suddenly I was in Kaede's hut with Kaede beside me. I was surprised to say the least at this. I knew she had been dead for just over a year now.  
"Kaede, what are you doing here?" I could not help but ask out loud.  
"Ye child, are here because you are on the crossroads of life and death. Soon ye will be offered a chance to make a choice. What ye choose will determine what future ye will have," she said.  
"What choice?" I asked.  
"Ye must choose life or death. Human or Demon. It is ye who have to make that choice. I am sure that you understand that you are dying now am I correct?" She asked me.  
"Yes, but what do you mean I am going to have to choose life or death, human or demon? That doesn't make much sense," I asked still in shock at what she was telling me.  
"Ye will find out soon."  
With that she faded for a while and I began watching more of my life until I felt some king of pull as if there was someone or something calling me. It was then that I was assaulted with pain like no one could believe. I was burning all over and I could feel that something had changed in my body. However, I was not sure what it was, I just knew that my miko powers where trying to fight against it. They were not strong enough. That was when I heard the voice of someone I had only met once in my life.  
End of Kagome's P.O.V.  
TBC…………


	3. A Price Must be Paid

"Damn it," Cursed Inuyasha as ran over to where she was laying. "Sango, bring the herb back," he called to Sango before she could even reach them. Miroku your water pouch… please." He looked at Kohaku and without saying a word the boy started working on a fire right way.  
"Inuyasha here," said Sango when she was next to him. "I have never seen demon snakes that looked like that. Do you know anything about them?" Trying to help him stay relaxed so he could think clearly.  
"Yeah," he said as started to set to work to putting some different herbs together.  
Sango was about to ask him more when he looked at her with a look that she had not seen for several years, the look of absolute terror. The kind of look that told her to just listen to his instructions and understand that he was just barely holding on to his sanity at the thought of losing Kagome.  
"I have dealt with only once before and really thought they had died out." Miroku handed him so water that he slowly added to the herb paste before returning to the information that Sango wanted from him. "When I was a little child, no older than your oldest child, a kid in the village my mother and I were living in at the time had been killed by some kind of snake. He didn't die quickly either he suffered for nearly a week before his weak human body gave out."  
"About 10 years later I was on my way home when I was attacked by the same snakes that I had seen attack that kid. I made it home and I had to suffer for a week but with mothers herbs and potions she managed to keep me alive and because of my demon blood the scars are very small. However, from what I have heard these snakes' venom can kill a human by make them insane from the pain. Demons can deal with it but they are scared for life. Not just physically either, I have heard of some demons becoming shells of their former selves and having to be put out of their misery. I was lucky that I had demon blood and my mother's herbs but not everyone had been so lucky. I am making a poultice for her wounds. My mother taught it to me as a kid just in case I ever needed it. I know of only two people who could help her and one of them is dead." All the while he was telling this to them he had managed to make the poultice for Kagome and had applied it to the wounds.  
Kagome's wounds would have been easily treated and healed with some herbs and bed rest however, due to the toxins that where now in her system she was in for a fight of her life. Kagome was unconscious and even though she appeared to not be in any pain she was in more pain than any one human could stand. The snake was able to hit her so hard in the chest that it caused many of her upper ribs to crack or break. The bruises that formed on her chest where dark purple and the green liquid, which had changed to a clear liquid which oozed from the snakebite, was not a good sign, it meant infection and that skin was being eaten by the venom. Each puncture wound was bright red and swollen causing the skin had more of a shine to it than it should have.  
Kagome's brow was glistening with sweat and she looked like she was gasping for each of breath she took. She was not going to last long if something was not done soon. Everyone in camp was worried about Inuyasha and for Kagome, the young girl who was the person that they all cared about for different reasons.  
"Inuyasha, maybe you should try to talk to…," started Sango.  
"Absolutely not!" he shouted at her when she had started to speak. He knew what she said would be the truth but still why should Inuyasha waste his time trying to find that person when he knew that the person would not help her. "I will not ask him for anything. That bastard can rot in hell for all I care but I will not beg him for anything. No way. Nothing doin," and with that he began to mix up some more of the poultice that he had made earlier.  
"Sango, is right if we don't something soon she will die. What do you suggest, if we don't ask him for help?" this time it was Miroku's calm voice that softly called out him as the voice of reason.  
"Feh."  
A soft almost hushed voice reached he ears and he nearly didn't believe what he was hearing. "Inu…ya…sha."  
"Kagome?"  
"Go to him… Ask him… For me… Only you can reason with him…He must…Save…"  
"Kagome?"  
As quickly as she had come around she was unconscious again. 'Does she understand what she is asking me to do?' Inuyasha thought.  
"Fine, I am going." He said. "Miroku and Sango, quickly give me the village's share of supplies. I will drop them off and tell them they have a problem that we will come to them as soon as we can. Then I will go and find that Bastard and drag his ass back here if I have too. I'm only doing this because she used the last of her strength to beg me to go, it's only because of that."  
The others went right to work doing as he asked and doing so as quickly as possible. With unspoken goodbyes they watched as Inuyasha took one final look at Kagome before leaping off in the direction of the village.  
**End of Flashback**  
Inuyasha's P.O.V.  
I have to find him soon or not only will she die without me there to help her but that village will not be saved either. I wish I had more time to work this out. I have just left the village after the promises were made and all the demons that where in the way on the way there were taken care of. Most of the bear demons where easy to wipe out when the leader came to seek revenge I did something that would have shocked even Sesshoumaru himself. I told the leader if they didn't leave the village alone then he would contact the Lord of the West and get him involved. That seemed to be enough to discourage anymore fight the leader may have had and they all turned tail and ran away.  
I dropped the supplies off with villagers and let them know that all was well once again. I also let them know that a miko would be along with a monk to bless the village but where hung up with an illness and would arrive a week or so. They seemed pleased and told me to thank them for their kindness.  
I was then on my way. I had left the village and headed deeper into the western domain to find Sesshoumaru and beg him he had too. It only took me about five minutes to locate his scent and only ten minutes to actually find him. I was really surprised that I was able to find him so quickly.  
"Sesshoumaru!" I panted as stopped in front of him. My sudden appearance was so sudden that Jaken, Sesshoumaru's annoying retainer, was knocked off his feet.  
Sesshoumaru looked at me with as much interest as I would pay to an ant on the ground. Very annoying to me as usual and I knew that if I didn't hurry I would lose Kagome.  
"Kagome, sent me," I said in calmer voice.  
"…" was Sesshoumaru's response.  
'Damn bastard, you could at least say something since I was sent to get you by the one that cares for Rin.' I thought angrily to myself. "She needs your assistance."  
"…" He still said nothing but I noticed a fleeting bit of worry. I knew what he was worried about Rin.  
"No, it's not about Rin. It's about Kagome, she's in danger," I didn't want to give him any more information than he needed.  
"What do you mean she is in danger and what do you expect This Sesshoumaru to do about it," he asked?  
"She was poisoned by the orange-headed Snakes. We were on our way to help a village that asked for our help. We were attacked and she was hurt. I…I failed… to protect her," I didn't care how weak I might have sounded right then. I just wanted to stop wasting time and be on my way back to her. "Please?" I said this with sadness in my voice that even surprised me that I would say such a thing to him of all people.  
"Please?!" was Sesshomaru stoic question. He seemed really surprised that I would go so far as to beg for his help.  
"Yes," I hung my head, willing the tears not to fall or even show their presence. "Please, help me save her. Without her I will die this time," I continued to beg. He know about the problems I had when she had disappeared for three years in her time.  
"Orange Head Snakes?" He asked and I nodded because I was not sure if I could keep my voice from breaking and giving away the emotions I was feeling at the moment. "Then she shall die."  
"What," I was shocked a bit by his total disregard for Kagome, the woman who had been protecting Rin for the last year. "Please there must something you can do to help her," I said as I dropped to my knees and allowed my tears to fall freely despite myself.  
"What does this Sesshoumaru care if she dies or not?"  
"Are you kidding?" Still shocked but even worse I was royally pissed at his lack of caring after all the work we, me, Kagome, and the others had done to make sure his ward was well cared for and taught about humans as well as what I could about the demon world. "If Kagome dies, then your precious Rin is going to be all alone in the village with only Miroku and Sango to care for her." I challenged now standing once again and shouting at him. "What do I care if your Precious Rin is in danger because your stupid crappy ass, you are the one who dumped her on us and now you expect us to care for her if Kagome ain't there to help us? Forget it," I knew he would not risk Rin. While he thought this over I turned as though to strode back into the forest when he stopped me.  
"I know of only one way to save the girl, however, there is a price for the information."  
"I knew there would be some kind of catch to this." I muttered angrily, "What is this price I have to pay?"  
"I don't think you would be willing to pay any price that, Lord…" Started the toad demon that was Sesshoumaru's retainer, however, he stopped short with a rock to the head.  
"Figures you would be a prick about this, what is your damn price the longer we wait the longer I am away from Kagome and the more likely she will die." I challenged trying to get him to spit out what he wanted for the information that would save her life.  
"Of course, the information will not come free nor will it come cheap."

 

TBC…


	4. The Spell of Changing & Sesshoumaru’s Price

Third Person P.O.V.  
Inuyasha had to really thinking about rather or not he wanted to waste much more of his time trying to convince his brother to help him or not. Knowing how Sesshomaru hated to be kept waiting he had to make up his mind quickly or lose her forever.  
"Fine, name your price." Inuyasha said in defeat. He hated to seem to so weak but he had no choice in the manner this time, Kagome's life hanged in the balance.  
"We shall duel. We will find out once and for all who is the strongest of Father's offspring," stated Sesshomaru in his usual stoic and emotionless voice.  
"Are you nuts?" exclaimed Inuyasha in shock that Sesshomaru would want to waste even more time than he has already. A fight like that would most likely be to the death and then Kagome would die as well.  
"This Sesshomaru is not crazy. However, if you are thinking that this fight would take too long allow me to propose a solution for you. I will save her as long as you agree to fight me once I have fulfilled my end of the bargain. Agreed?"  
"Fine," said Inuyasha feeling better about the "price" he had to pay in order to save is loves life, "but you better make good on your end of the bargain as well."  
"Very well then we should be on our way to save the girl. We will have to make a small side stop to pick up something that will be needed for the girl."  
With that Sesshomaru started to walk in the other direction than he had been heading to start with and then turned to the left and continued on. Inuyasha had no choice but to follow him so that he could lead Sesshomaru to the camp where he left the other and the injured Kagome.  
It was about an hour later that they arrived at what looked like a small altar or temple. Standing outside of the door was a small dog about the height of Rin. The dog was blind by the looks of it and had silvery fur. It must have sensed them nearby because it walked in their direction and seemed to wait at the bottom of the stairs to the temple.  
"I seek the scroll that contains the spell of changing. Bring to me this instant," commanded Sesshomaru.  
The dog bowed it head in what seemed be an acknowledgement of what he had asked for and then turned and walked up the stairs to the door it was guarding earlier. It walked through the doors and then reappeared a few seconds later holding a large scroll in its mouth. When it reached Sesshomaru, it looked at Sesshomaru in a manner that would suggest that it was questioning to whom it was to give the scroll too.  
"Give it to him." Sesshomaru said while pointing at Inuyasha and the dog then nodded its head.  
The dog then walked over to Inuyasha and lifted its head to give it to him. Inuyasha took it and noticed it was very heavy and thick. It looked like it could have been about 2 or 3 hundred years old by the smell of it. Then to Inuyasha's shock the dog began speaking and by its voice Inuyasha discovered that the dog was actually a female.  
"This spell will make the change you desire, however, don't use lightly for it is a permanent spell and can't be reversed once it is completed. Use this scroll wisely mi lord," she said to Sesshomaru then bowed her head once again in respect to his station in life as her superior.  
"Understood," said Sesshomaru then he turned to Inuyasha, "Take me to the girl, I will follow from above." A mist formed around his feet and caused him to rise above the ground and hover there.  
Inuyasha nodded, "Right," then he turned and sniffed out the direction that contained Kagome and the others. He found the scent he was looking for and took off in a mad dash knowing Sesshomaru could keep up without a problem. However once question still weighted heavily on his mind. 'What was the spelling of changing and how would it save Kagome?'

 

TBC…


	5. The Truth about the Changing Spell

*With the other's*  
Shortly after Inuyasha left to find Sesshomaru, Kohaku had taken Kirara to hunt down some food to last them a few days and maybe find some vegetables that he could barter for to add with the food.  
"Sister, I will be back in about an hour, with some food and other things, to help Miss Kagome." He said as turned to the large cat demon, Kirara and leapt on to its back flew away.  
"He could have waited for me to say good bye," Sango muttered in an almost pouting manner.  
She had hardly seen him since the birth of her last child. She wanted her children to know who their uncle was and have some kind of interaction with him. However, she was lucky if she would see him two moon cycles. He was taking over her job as a demon slayer with the help of Inuyasha, Miroku and Kagome they had been pretty busy but in a way she was jealous she could not travel like they used to do back before the children. She really missed their travels together.  
"My dear Sango you know that Kohaku has become a warrior over the years and he becomes restless if he has nothing to do. I am going to see if I can find more herbs for Kagome and see if I can get some more fire wood it looks like we will be here for a long time." Miroku said as he stood and kissed his wife and then turned to walk in the direction that they had been walking earlier in the day, before the attack.  
"I will stay here I guess and take care of Kagome," said a very sad and depressed Sango, she felt left out because she was not the active one anymore, not since she had become a mother. She remembered that they still has some herbs that she could use to make the polpuice that Inuyasha had made and she then could change the bandages that Kagome had on her.  
"Okay, Kagome," Sango said as she started to take the bandages off, "I know this may hurt and I am sorry but I need to change your bandages. Please bear with this until I am done ok?" Sango had said in a kind and friendly manner. She was unsure if Kagome could hear what she said but she said it so she had someone to talk to even if they didn't talk back to her.  
When she had completed the bandage change and making sure Kagome was clean and sleeping comfortably. Therefore, with nothing more to do she decided to make a small stew for everyone when they got back. She wanted to keep busy and could not leave Kagome alone in case a demon or the snakes came around again.  
This took her about 45 minutes to finish and by that time Miroku has returned with a cart that was full of many things for their little camp.  
"What is all of that you got there Miroku," asked Sango?  
"I have managed to barter a cart from a passing merchant as well as some medicinal herbs for Kagome. I also found some herbs on my way back with the cart," He said to Sango after kissing her cheek in greeting. "I also was able to fill the cart with large amount rice the merchant had. I also was able to procure some dried fruits and vegetables, as well." Miroku smiled at her shocked face and thought she looked so cute like that. "I was able to round out my trip with 10 water containers of water and several sets of wood that I was able to collect along the way."  
"Miroku, what about the cart?" she asked.  
"I also thought that we could use the cart for transporting Kagome back to the village, if needed." Miroku said with a smile. He then noticed the nice stew that she made in their absence. "Mm, that smells really good, I would love to have some of that wonderful stew, my dear." Smiling at the compliment Sango nodded and dished him up a small portion and just as she was handing him the bowl her brother landed in the campsite.  
"Welcome back, Kohaku, I trust you had a good hunting trip?" said Miroku as he took the bowl Sango was handing him.  
"Yes," was his simple answer. He was not much of a talker unless it was important. He was still dealing with all the things he did when he was under the control of Naraku. "Sister, may I have a bowl of the stew please?"  
"Of course," Sango said as she dished him a bowl quickly, "Kohaku, please enjoy." Sango smiled as she handed him the bowl.  
"Thank you."  
"Once you have eaten you both should head to the hot spring that is not far from here to have a good soak before Inuyasha and his brother comes back. It's about five minutes' walk just south of here. Leave Kirara here so if something happens I can send her to get you okay," said Sango as she took a bowl of stew for herself and made up a bowl with just broth in it for Kagome and set it aside to cool she planned on spoon feeding Kagome while the boys where soaking in the hot springs. She also dished a bowl for Kirara to eat as well.  
"That sounds great Sango dear, what do you say Kohaku? Care to join me at the hot springs?" Miroku asked in a cheerful manner trying to lighten the mood a bit for the young man, he always tried to get time to chat with the boy.  
"Sure," Kohaku said with little enthusiasm but he did smile a bit at the thought of a hot bath.  
The guys set off for the hot springs a short while later and even though Sango was alone again, save for Kagome and Kirara, she was as lonely as she was the first time. She took her time and was able to feed Kagome some broth and checked her bandages and made sure she was comfortable again.  
About forty-five minutes later the Miroku and Kohaku returned and seemed to be in a rather cheerful mood. Kohaku was even smiling and laughing, which Sango had not seen in a long time and it made her smile as well. Even Kirara seemed to perk up at their return. Kagome was still the same just fresh bandages and the stew had been moved off the fire to cool and so it would not burn.  
A short while after Miroku and Kohaku had returned Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had arrived in the camp with Inuyasha looking haggard and worn out from all the exercise he had gotten in one single day, though he would not say anything to anyone save Kagome who was unconscious at the moment. Inuyasha went to Kagome's side instantly and gathered her into his arms gently to keep her wounds for reopening. He could smell her health was bad and that death was starting to grab at her soul.  
"Welcome back, Inuyasha," said Miroku, "I see you found him quickly. Welcome to our humble camp Lord Sesshomaru." Miroku offered the Lord a bow and friendly welcome.  
"Yeah I found him and now we need to discuss what this scroll does and how it will help Kagome." Inuyasha was just barely controlling his temper and annoyance with Sesshomaru, being close to Kagome helps but he wanted answers and needed to know what the bastard had planned for the one he cares for and failed to protect.  
"Inuyasha, give this monk the scroll," stated Sesshomaru as he sat down near Inuyasha and Kagome but far enough to not cause Inuyasha to panic.  
Miroku walked over to Inuyasha to retrieve the scroll and then looked at Sesshomaru who seemed to be sleeping in almost a peaceful manner. Miroku waited for a moment long and just when he was about to say something the demon Lord looked at him with eyes that said all that needed to be said. Miroku began gathering everything on the list but there were two things on the list that he could not find.  
"Lord Sesshomaru," Miroku started, "there are two things here I am not sure about."  
"Those ingredients will come from Inuyasha and myself."  
"What the hell do you expect me to put into that spell of yours?" shout a very angry half-demon.  
Sesshomaru looked at the ill-tempered Inuyasha with a bored expression on his face, as if he was saying 'your temper tantrum is unoriginal, why don't you play a new tune already.' Instead he said, "Inuyasha in order for the spell to work we will have to give her some of our blood mixed with some herbs it requires both your blood and mine because of the mix of powers. She is a human miko and that means she needs a balance of powers to choose from. She must make a choice in order to live."  
"Maybe I can explain it better," said Myouga.  
"Myouga!?" everyone exclaims save for Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kagome.  
"I have come as instructed. Jaken has headed for the castle to await you there. He was very busy grumbling something about rude half-demons and I can only assume that meant you, Lord Inuyasha," said the small flea demon. "Lord Sesshomaru, you intend to use the Spell of Changing?" Myouga asked from his location near Kohaku, as he always stayed in the safest in his opinion. "Are you sure that is wise?"  
"You are questioning my judgment one this, flea?"  
"Never milord," Myouga said with a gulp, "It's just that this spell has not been used in a long time."  
"The spell will work if used with a demon, half-demon, and a miko of the girl's caliber. Don't question this Sesshomaru's intentions in this matter."  
"Well that may be true but they have a right to understand all the implications of the spell and how it will affect Inuyasha as well." Myouga stated in a manner that seemed almost brave and everyone was surprised save for Sesshomaru.  
"Very well, explain," said Sesshomaru.  
Clearing his throat Myouga sat on top of Kirara's head and began to explain the spell for them all. "The spell will give Lady Kagome a choice between life and death. However, if the use of demon or half demon is used then the person has a different kind of choice death or life as a demon or half demon. However, in Lady Kagome's case she will have a completely different kind of choice if her choice is to live then she has to choose between life as a half demon or life as a demon. She can still choose being human but it will mean death for her." Then as if as an afterthought he added, "In addition, she would get powers from both Lord Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru, which means she would have more powers of Lord Inuyasha and only some powers from Lord Sesshomaru if she chooses to be a half demon. If she chooses to be a demon she would have the opposite powers, more of Lord Sesshomaru and only a few of Lord Inuyasha's powers. She will also have a large increase of her miko powers as well."  
"Tell them the rest, flea," demanded Sesshomaru.  
"Right," said the flea demon as he suddenly looking guilty of hiding something. "Well, if this spell is done incorrectly it can end up with Lady Kagome dying anyway. Also, this spell has not been done since it was created nearly 500 years ago."  
"It was successful, was it not?" asked Miroku.  
"No one knows if it was or not. You see the person who created it was destroyed 5 years ago with the Shikon Jewel. The creator of the Shikon Jewel and the spell of changing are the same person, Lady Midoriko."

 

TBC…


	6. The Duel to the Death and Kagome’s Awakening

"Midoriko!?" Everyone but Sesshoumaru and Kagome exclaimed in shock at what Myouga had just revealed to them.  
"Yes, she created the spell when some whom she loved and cared for deeply was dying," said Myouga. "No one knows if she was successful or not because there is no written record of it. I am rather surprised that you Lord Sesshoumaru would even have any knowledge of the spell since it was lost centuries ago."  
"Father, had the spell put in our families library of spells. In fact, Inuyasha, your mother was going to be given the spell after you were born but he died that day, so he could not give it to her. When he had found you both she was dead, father used my sword to revive her instead. It was that act to protect you both that cost him his life." Sesshoumaru explained and didn't bother to hide the contempt he felt about the dishonored manner in which his father had died.  
"A father protecting those he held dear is not a dishonor you know, Lord Sesshoumaru," Sango said in a way that sounded as though she was defending Inuyasha.  
"We should get started Kagome is getting worse," said Inuyasha said to keep a fight from breaking out among his friends and Sesshoumaru.  
"Flea, draw blood from Inuyasha and myself, DON'T DIGEST IT. Monk, you will mix the herbs and water together and heat it then the flea will drink that as well. Then we wait for an hour for everything to mix well. After the hour is up then the flea will put the mixture into bamboo bottle for them. Then Inuyasha you will get her to drink the mixture as quickly as possible. Then it is a waiting game to find out if the spell has worked or not."  
One hour later, Inuyasha was feeding the mixture to Kagome with the patience of a saint because she had to be forced to drink every last drop. The task took nearly two hours to complete and Inuyasha never once seemed to get upset or angry at Kagome for not drinking it faster. If anything he seemed to have grown concerned that she would not be able to drink the entire mixture.  
"It's all gone," was all Inuyasha said in a full two hours.  
"So now we wait," Sesshoumaru said, "While we wait for her to change to be complete why don't we duel."  
"Duel!?" Everyone shouted in shock.  
Inuyasha gently laid Kagome back down and covered her with his haori. Then he stood with almost a sad gate he walks out of their makeshift camp. Sesshoumaru followed him as did everyone except Kirara and Kohaku who decided that they would stay behind to watch over her.  
The small group didn't go very far when they found a clearing that they could fight in without disturbing Kagome or their campsite. The others stayed as far back so they would not be in the way or cause any problems. They were still unsure as to what was going on until Myouga made his appearance once again this time on Miroku's shoulder.  
"Master Inuyasha had to pay a price for the information that would save Lady Kagome's life. The price was a duel and inu laws the duel will be one that will end in death…" Myouga has started but was cut off.  
"You are wrong flea," said Sesshoumaru, "I have no intentions of killing him at all. I want to see if he has skill enough to come close to killing me. I don't intend on make a kill because it would be pointless. Save the girl and take away the one she loves? Even I am not so cruel as to do such a thing."  
"I will not fight if there no heart in it Sesshoumaru," state Inuyasha as he drew his sword and lunged in for an attack. The sword hit the ground as he missed Sesshoumaru before receiving a kick to the head. "Good at least you are taking this fight seriously now," Inuyasha taunted.  
"At least, I am able to sense the difference of power."  
"Yeah well at least I understand how to control my temper and I don't hide my emotions like you do all the time. Man, do you even know how to smile or do were you born with that stupid stoic expression?"  
Sesshoumaru almost smiled at his question but instead drew his sword, Bakusaiga. "Now we can see who has the power and who is the one undeserving of being Father's heir." Those where the last words that either spoke for a long time.  
Sesshomaru lunged forward at Inuyasha who parried his attack only to take a swing at him with his fist. The fist just missed the mark punched the air instead, which left Inuyasha in a momentary shocked state of mind. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru took a swing at Inuyasha and connected, thus sending the half-demon sailing through the air and into a tree with enough force that the tree splintered into several pieces.  
"Is that all you have you twisted bastard?" Inuyasha taunted as he slow stood up. Although he would not admit it, that had actually hurt pretty bad. He could feel at least one broken rib and twisted ankle but he would be ok to keep fighting.  
"No, but I do not wish for this to end too quickly. Let us continue on then, unless you wish to admit defeat?" Quipped Sesshomaru as he readied his next attack.  
"Nah, I am just getting warmed up," Inuyasha said with a soft chuckle. 'But if I don't finish this soon I won't see Kagome again,' he thought to himself.  
The fight was a long one and had lasted nearly two days without either showing much wear or tear. Neither of them wanted to back down and neither would admit the other one was starting to get the upper hand on the other. Miroku had noticed something over the course of the two days and had an idea of what the real reason was that Sesshoumaru had wanted the duel in the first place.  
Inuyasha's attacks seemed to get weaker after each attack and when he used the sword, Tetsusaiga, the attack would start out strong and then slowly get weaker as well. Miroku could not understand what was going on with the changes in how Tetsusaiga was reacting. Then on the morning of the second day he noticed something as well the fang, i.e. Tetsusaiga, was starting to detransform and so was the Bakusaiga.  
By mid-day the two men where only fighting hand to hand because the swords had become so weak that each feared that they would break. The exhaustion was evident on both and yet they continued. Sesshoumaru panted as he fought breath, sweat was pouring down his face and his normally shiny hair and clean clothes where dusty and lacked the healthy shine.  
"So will you give up?" asked Inuyasha.  
"Only if you will," responded Sesshomaru lacking his usual formality that he normally spoke with, which surprised those who heard it.  
"Ha! Fat chance of that happening any time soon, pal."  
Miroku and Sango came back just in time to see the two give other one final push to finish the fight when suddenly a blinding light can pouring into the clearing cause the two men to cease all movement and stare in wonder at the direction the light was coming from.  
Inuyasha was the first one to react as he sped out of the clearing and off in the direction of the camp. Miroku, Sango and Sesshoumaru all followed suit all wondering what was going on and what was creating the light. When they arrived in the camp they say Inuyasha standing there with his mouth agape staring at the source of the bright blinding light.  
It was Kagome standing there with a new look and something that even caused Sesshoumaru to gasp in surprise. Before them stood a fully transformed Kagome with long hair a more shapely form and something the no one had ever seen on her before. Dog Ears atop her head. As the light faded she opened her eyes to reveal she had golden orb which had replaces or normal chocolate ones. She as only slightly taller than she had been for but she also had claws on her fingers.  
"Kagome?" was all anyone heard before both Inuyasha and Kagome fell to the ground.  
"What is going on now Inuyasha is out for the count and so is Kagome?" cried Sango and Miroku held her in his arms to console her.  
"Worry not," Sesshoumaru said as he took a seat near both Inuyasha and Kagome. "There is nothing to fear. Inuyasha is just very exhausted from our duel and Kagome is not really waking up she just was stretching her miko powers some and she was the back unconscious once she was done doing so. Allow them both to rest. However you may want to move Inuyasha away from the fire before all his hair burns off," Sesshoumaru chuckled as he pointed to Inuyasha's hair being nearly in the fire pit and the ends already beginning to burn.  
Miroku and Sango moved Kagome and Inuyasha so they were laying side by side. Miroku created a cloth curtain so that Sango could check on Kagome's injuries and make sure that she had not torn anything open while she was stretching her powers. However, to Sango's surprise none of the injuries where there anymore.  
"Wow," said Sango. "All of the injuries are gone and not even scars remain. I think she will make a full recovery. Let's leave this curtain up so she can rest and she can have privacy. Inuyasha will be out for a while longer but when he is awake I doubt he will want to leave her side anyway."  
"Slayer?"  
"Yes?"  
"Did you see her new look at all?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Were you able to see past the light and see Kagome's physical change or even now without the light has her appearance changed?" Sesshoumaru asked looking over at the curtain that now concealed the young girl and his brother.  
"No," said Sango, "The light was too bright and her appearance has not yet changed. Why do you ask?"  
"Because I was able to see it and I must admit I am shocked."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I saw Inu Ears."

TBC…


	7. Kagome’s New Look

I can feel a change in my body. I can't help but wonder what it will mean. I know I had to make my choice but what will I gain from it and what will I lose? This is what I was asking myself over and over in my head. I kept being told I had to make a choice but what was this choice?  
Suddenly I was standing in my hut but wait it wasn't my hut, it was a bit different. My eyes widen when I realize that was standing in the hut that I now owned but it was still designed like Kaede had it when she was alive. I could smell the tea she always drank and when I looked towards where the fire pit was I saw a shocking sight. There kneeling by the fire was Kaede making tea like always.  
"Kaede," I call to her hoping that she was real even though I had watched her take her last of life nearly a year ago.  
"Kagome," she said with her same sweet smile that made you want to smile as well. "Child come and sit we have a lot to talk about and little time to waste."  
I sat down as instructed, "Kaede am I dead?"  
"No, child," she said, "Ye are merely drifting in your head. I have much to tell you and I know you have questions."  
"Kaede, I am not sure what's going on. I keep hearing a voice that is telling me I have to choose something but I don't know what the choice is in the first place. Do you know what it is I am supposed to choose?"  
"Aye, child I do," she said in her voice that told me to be still and listen. "Ye must choose if ye will live. If ye choose to life then how will ye live, as a half-demon or as a demon? If ye want to stay a human then ye will surely die. Ye have a little time to waste so ye must choose quickly. What will ye choose?"  
'Half-demon or demon? What should I choose? I am not sure but I felt a lot like I did when I first arrived in the feudal era and was asked the same thing by Inuyasha… Inuyasha, would he love me still if I was a half-demon? Or would he want me to be a demon even if it means I would surpass him in strength and most everything else? If I choose to be a demon I could never return to the village as a priestess, and if I choose to be half-demon I may be hated or hunted much like Inuyasha was as a child. Oh, what should I do?'  
"I don't want to die, at least not yet anyway and I want to stay close to Inuyasha. So, given the choice I want to live, as a half-demon." I nearly shouted at no one in particular.  
"Child, before the change begins I must tell ye something important," said Kaede as I finished my little speech. "Ye will keep you miko powers and they will grow in strength as you gain control over you demonic powers. Ye will have many challenges ahead but I know ye will be safe because Inuyasha and the others will be with you every step of the way."  
"Kaede, do you mean that one day I will surpass the skills and level of strength of Inuyasha. Will my powers be stronger than his?" I only asked this because I want to make sure to know so I could warn Inuyasha and tell him I was sorry in advance.  
"Yes you will someday but not because ye will be better than in fighting but because you will have more demonic blood than he does."  
"What do you mean more demonic blood?"  
"Ye have blood from Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru, now coursing through your veins and that means you will be more than half-demon ye are actually a ¾ demon. Ye has more demonic powers than either had thought. See the powers you gain from Inuyasha will be ½ the strength of what he has however, the powers you gain from Lord Sesshomaru will be more powerful than that of Inuyasha's powers at full strength. Couple those with your growing miko powers and you will be a very powerful ¾ demon. This means that you will someday surpass even Lord Sesshomaru."  
"Wow," I said in surprise at this revelation. "Wait… what do you mean Sesshoumaru's blood?" However, it was too late the world around me went white and I was suddenly in pain once again.  
I knew the pain was important but it didn't change how much it hurt at first. Slowly it dulled and was nothing more than an ache but it still was annoying to have to feel it all the time. My transformation was nearing the end and I wanted to get through it as much as possible. I also knew that my change would be over before I knew it if I didn't fight it even if my first instinct was to fight the change.  
The change happened quickly after I stopped fighting. My ears shifted from the side of my head to the top moving the auditory processes to that of a canine. My teeth I felt elongate and become pointed into fangs like Inuyasha's. I watched in strange fascination of seeing my nails lengthen and become like the claws that Inuyasha had with one exception my nails changed color and be black with silvery white tips.  
Suddenly I found myself opening my eyes in the white world around me and seeing a person whom I had not seen but as a statue in the sacred cave near Sango's village, Lady Midoriko. I was shocked to see her and hoped that she was not some kind of illusion caused by the pain I was feeling from my transformation.  
"My daughter of the future, I am glad you have made the choice that would keep you happy and bring you closer to your chosen protector, Inuyasha. I have come to you to tell you that I have watched you since your birth from within the Shikon no Tama that first was within your body and later destroyed by your hand with Inuyasha's aid. I am proud of your ability to keep going even though it has not always been easy for you." She then smiled at me and looked me over in a manner that made me blush. "I am sorry for the burden you were forced to bear on behalf of me and Lady Kikyo."  
"You don't have to apologize to me Lady Midoriko."  
"I do because despite all you have given up to bear this burden, I must ask you to bear one more burden that I was unable to prevent before I was destroyed."  
"What burden is that? I thought the Shikon no Tama was the only thing in this world that you created and it was destroyed."  
"Yes, the Shikon no Tama was destroyed however, something new is coming into existence soon and it will bring about a new enemy that will be as powerful as Naraku. However, the new object of power will have the power to change the future that you were originally born into and this has created a kind of alternate timeline that you are now a part of as well. This could be the end of the future that you once knew. However, there is a chance you can stop the enemy once you learn to control your new powers. The object of power will be created soon. It must be created however, it also must be destroyed much like the Shikon no Tama. If you don't destroy it then you will never be born and all you have done up until today will never happen."  
"Will I be able to sense the new object like I could the Shikon no Tama shards?"  
"I don't know the answer to that. I only know that the power that it will have can either save the world or destroy it." She seemed to start to fade away after saying this phrase. "I am growing weak again I can't stay much longer."  
"Wait, why?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Why are you telling me all this now?"  
"Because only you can save the future. If you can bring back the future of your past then you will be born and you will still be with Inuyasha. I can tell you something; do you remember the fact that there weren't any demons in your era?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, that is because you never lived to see the future. The demons were all killed in a great war among the demons. However, with you living in this era now you may be able to change that so everyone can live together in harmony but still have the same time line. Please keep that in mind in the future. I must go now and it's time for you wake up."  
With that she vanished and my vision went black. I was starting to wake up to the sounds of people talking and the smell of food however I could tell one person wasn't there. "Inuyasha?"  
Third Person P.O.V.  
Inuyasha had been holding Kagome since the duel had been interrupted 4 days ago. He had not eaten nor had he slept in all that time. Everyone was starting worry about the friend that they knew so well.  
Even Sesshomaru was worried, even if he had not said anything about it; he was concerned about the half-demon's sanity and physical health. He could smell the stench of uncleanliness coming from Inuyasha and made him feel sick. He hated seeing Inuyasha in such a weakened state. He was about to say something when the slayer spoke up first.  
"Inuyasha, I need to clean Kagome and change her bandages, if needed. Please allow me to do that. You know as well as anyone that she can't stand not being clean every day." Sango said with a voice of sadness and reasoning rolled together. She was concerned for the young man whom she had come to care about as brother and even though he was half-demon he still had human needs unlike demons. "Why don't you go and take some time to get something to eat and relax for a few minutes?"  
"I ain't hungry."  
"Inuyasha, you are not going to be of much use to Lady Kagome if you become sick or weakened by not eating." Miroku said with his wise voice as a way to reason with him and get him to eat.  
"…"  
"Inuyasha," Kohaku said, "I am a human and I can't possibly understand what has happened to Kagome or how it affects you. However, I do know that you have sensitive nose as does Kirara and Lord Sesshomaru, so if I as a human can smell the foul smelling coming off of you then so can they. That also means that Lady Kagome will smell it too when she wakes rather as a half-demon or as a demon." Kohaku then handed him some bathing things and then went and sat down by Kirara who was still in her full sized demon form.  
"Kohaku is right," said Miroku with a serious look on his face. "Think of how Lady Kagome would feel about your sorry state if she saw you now. She would want you to look your best and be ready to fight if needed. Right now you would not win in a fight unless her life was on the line and even then I doubt you could win anyway."  
"Fine," was Inuyasha hoarse, hushed whisper, he then turned and walked out of camp to smell out a hot spring nearby. He found one rather quickly and set down the bathing supply.  
Before he could even think Sesshomaru, who had followed him there, spoke to him which made him start for a short moment. "Inuyasha," was his stoic statement.  
"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha snapped without turning around to look at his brother.  
"You are pathetic. You are willing to waste away to nothing while the girl you begged me to save is fighting for her life, to make a choice between being a demon, like me and being like you, a half-demon. You really are a pathetic man."  
Inuyasha didn't have time to react to the fist that flew at his head. He staggered back and fell to the ground on his behind with an audible thud. "What the…?" was his incoherent question upon landing on the ground then he glared up at Sesshomaru. "What the hell was that for you bastard?"  
"That was for being a selfish arrogant fool," said Sesshomaru as he glared down at the man who was his brother rather he liked it or not. "Do you honestly think that the girl would like to see you looking so weak and haggard? When she wakes up? Who do you think will be training her to use her new abilities, hmm?"  
"…"  
"Well it will not be me because I will not take the responsibility. I didn't train you and I sure as hell am not going to train her. Get you act together, if you honestly care about the girl then grow up and own up to your failure and move on. She will forgive you even if you don't forgive yourself so just get over it and move on," with that being said, Sesshomaru disappeared into the trees leaving Inuyasha to think over what he had just had beaten into his head.  
Rubbing his head were Sesshomaru hit him he stripped down and entered the hot spring, as he thought about what Sesshomaru had said. "I am at fault here and I deserved to be punished for failing to protect her. But, Sesshomaru and the others are right Kagome will always forgive me no matter what I do. I know that, too. So why do I feel so lousy? Why do I feel like she left me for good and is never coming back?"  
"Maybe, because you are scared."  
"Sango," Inuyasha blushed and ducked under the water to cover his nakedness. He recognized the voice of his companion even though he had not turned around to look at her. He was blushing very deeply, "What are you doing here?"  
"Sorry," turning so her back was to him showing that she could not see him. "I came to bring you a towel so you can dry yourself. I heard you talking to yourself. I didn't mean to listen in on your conversation with yourself. However, I think that you are scared that she will be so different that she will not be the same Kagome you fell in love with during our journey to defeat Naraku."  
"The Kagome that you waited to come back for three long, lonesome years while me and Miroku married and started a family. While you had no one to comfort you or love you like only she could, because you could not love anyone like you love her. Kagome is a special person who made your life very different than the one you had before she came into your life. Kagome told me once that you were surprised when she cried for you, when she worried about your injuries, above any she may have gotten. I have watched you change as well from a gruff, ill-tempered child to and gruff, ill-tempered loving adult, in the short time I have known you. Even Shippo has been able to learn from you and has even taught you something you may not realize you needed to learn, patience."  
"You have learned to help those you love even if you will die because of it. Inuyasha, Kagome will not change that much if anything she will be even better for you because she can share something that she couldn't before, your life."  
"Well, enjoy your bath" she should be awake soon." Sango disappeared into the trees just like Sesshomaru had.  
While Inuyasha was still blushing from having been seen by Sango naked, was glad she had come and talked to him. He thought about what Sango and Sesshomaru had said and he had a newfound respect for both of them. Even though he would never tell either of them that he did respect them he had a feeling that they would figure it out somehow.  
Inuyasha was just finishing he bath and was putting his clothes back on when he suddenly smelled the change that he knew would be happening soon. He finished dressing and raced quickly back to the camp so that he could see her again. When he got to the camp he shocked at the change that Kagome had gone through and yet despite this he still thought she was even more beautiful than before.  
"Ka…go…me?" Inuyasha said slowly to the glowing Kagome that stood before him and smiled when she turned to look at him. The light faded and he was impressed with the look she had.  
Before him, Kagome stood taller than her human height. When she was human she came to the middle of his chest when they stood on flat ground, but now she stood just a few inches shorter than him with long legs and well-defined muscles. She was currently wearing a short kimono with bandages wrapped around her legs from the injuries she had gotten in the fight.  
Kagome's hair is as long as Sesshomaru's and is colored black and silver. She has streaks of silver throughout most of her hair. Her bang and the forelocks, like Inuyasha's, were all silver as well. Her eyes were not a bright golden color like Inuyasha's but a light honey color instead. She has both Inuyasha's demon streaks on her cheeks as well as Sesshomaru's she has the same on her legs and arms as well with both colors. She also had a symbol on her forehead but it was not the same crescent moon that Sesshomaru has but a downward facing moon that was all black.  
She has claws and fang like one would expect but her claws were black with silver tips. Her ears are also black to with silver tips. She was very pretty and looked like an angel to Inuyasha.  
"Kagome? Is that really you?" asked Miroku and Sango in perfect unison a little louder than they expected and saw Kagome wince at the sound.  
"Yes it is me but keep your voices low please, I am still adjusting to the change in hearing so everything seems loud to me." She smiled at them and they nodded their understanding.  
"Kagome, I am glad you alive and well. You look great for a half-demon," said Sango.  
"Thank you. However; I am not a half-demon."  
"What do you mean you look like a half-demon to me," said Miroku.  
"I know I do but I am not. I am in fact a ¾ demon. I have demon blood from Inuyasha and from Sesshomaru but because I was human and Inuyasha is half-human as well I only got the ¾ the demon blood. Thus I am really ¾ demon and ¼ human. Kaede told me that in my dreams."  
Suddenly everyone was silenced by a loud thud of someone hitting the ground and turned to see Inuyasha laying on his back with his eyes closed. Everyone rushed to his side to find out he was not hurt anything just unconscious.  
"Do not worry his is not harmed. He just fainted like a weak human after hearing you say you are more demon than him."

 

TBC…


	8. … So her Training Begins

Kagome and the others had made a meal and even Sesshomaru enjoyed the meal with them. Inuyasha was awake and had eaten before retreating to the forest for an extended hunting trip. Kagome could smell him close by and gathered that he was thinking things over on his feelings. He was also most likely coming to grips with the reality of her powers and levels of demonic blood that she possessed in contrast to his. She was a little sad that he had reacted in such a manner in regards to her and wondered if he was truly jealous of her blood or if he would still love her despite this new turn of events.  
Deep in the woods nearly half-hour walk from the campsite and close to a stream in case it was needed, Inuyasha walk around in circles to see how many of the trees need to be cleared to create a training ground that is sheltered from the campsite. It would still be within a reasonable distance of the campsite to allow the humans in the group to be safe from the training that Kagome would need to be doing before they head back to the village.  
'I still can't believe that she is more demon than I am. I still think that it's not fair. She was supposed to be a half demon like me or a full demon like Sesshomaru. So, how did this get so messed up? I really was hoping that she and I would be equals.' Inuyasha mumbled to himself unaware of the new presence in the area until the wind shifted and the scent hit his nose.  
Inuyasha whirled around and saw Sesshomaru standing just inside the small clearing that Inuyasha had been working on while talking to himself. Inuyasha stared at his half-brother with a small amount of fear and yet at the same time fascination.  
"What do you want now? I thought you would have been long gone by now, seeing as how you have fulfilled my request," said Inuyasha with a bored sounding voice.  
"Does it really bother you so much that she has more demonic blood than you do?" Sesshomaru asked instead of answering Inuyasha's question.  
"Of course not," Inuyasha snapped and continued his work. "Why would it bother me that she is going to have more powers than me and one day she will be able to kick my ass? Hell no, it ain't going to bother me in the slightest," Inuyasha practically shouted to his brother as he had finished his task of cleaning the area and stacked the wood in one spot closest to the camp area for easy access but still remaining out of the way.  
"Inuyasha, keep in mind that I would not normally offer you any sage advice, considering that you are someone who is so far beneath me, However, bear in mind that she is still in her infancy stage of the abilities that she may possess." When Inuyasha looked confused Sesshomaru clarified, "In other words, she will not come into her more advanced abilities until much later on after a great deal of practice and training."  
"I ain't sure what skills she will have, the only thing she has ever done was shoot a bow and arrow with her priestess powers. What should I do when her powers outmatch mine, or worse what if she has a blood rage that she can't control? What kind of weapon should she have?" growling more to himself than to the man standing in the impromptu training arena, "Gods, what should I do? I'm very confused about this!"  
"First, you need to calm yourself," spoke the wise voice of reason from none other than Sesshomaru. He was uncharacteristically kind in his words and advice, "Then, spend a few days training then journey to Totosai's home to commission a weapon to seal her demonic blood. You will need this," without hesitation he pulled a fang from his own mouth and handed it to Inuyasha. "That, with one of your own will make the weapon stronger and allow her to gain abilities for the weapon of choice. Allow her to choose the weapon and she will should have something that will fit her size and abilities."  
"Thank you," Inuyasha said hesitantly.  
"After you done at Totosai's then head back your village to check in with Rin and the others you left behind. Finally, wait there, I will bring some clothing that will serve her better than the normal clothes she has worn in the past or the ones she has now," that being said Sesshomaru started to leave.  
"Wait, why are you so kind to her, or me for that matter? What are you up too? What do you expect in return?"  
"I require nothing more than you and her to continue to protect Rin. In return I will work on forming a better alliance with you and your home village. I would like to also to extend a castle that boards your forest and mine. I hope you will take it as your home should you choose to leave the village after Rin leaves. Your friends and family are also welcomes to settle in the small village just west of the castle should they choose." Sesshomaru started to leave but then stopped and turned to Inuyasha, "By the way, should you choose to mate with the girl please let me know so that I might preform my duty of instructing you on mating customs for our family and welcome her to the family. I have already made sure that she is added to the family tree but she is not listed as your mate, yet."  
"What?" Inuyasha nearly shouted as he stared at Sesshomaru slack jawed.  
Sesshomaru just simply turned and walked away from the clearing that was created in the direction of the campsite. Leaving the confused and shocked hanyou there to wonder what had happened to change the demon lord so much in a short amount of time. Shrugging it off he headed out to find some place to lay small traps for Kagome to train to use or avoid, nothing too dangerous but enough of a challenge to teach her how to protect herself should they ever be separated.  
It was nearly dark when Inuyasha made his way back to camp and was greeted by a smiling Kagome and happy friends. They didn't ask what had caused their friend to disappear for the day nor did they try to press the issue. Kagome and Sango were working on the food, though, it looked like Kagome was not handling the strong smells as well as she would have liked.  
"Kagome, come with me, please," said Inuyasha as he held out his hand for her to take.  
"Okay," Kagome said and took the hand that was offered and followed behind Inuyasha until they came to a hot spring. The same hot spring Inuyasha had used to bath prior to her awakening.  
After reaching a suitable distance from the others, as well as the hot springs that he had used, Inuyasha turned around to, really look at Kagome. Her ears twitched often and she was nose was still wrinkled in disgust of all the smells. She seemed to be trying to learn all the new things she could sense at once. A bird made a loud noise to not too far off and caused Kagome to cover her ears to drown out the sound.  
Without warning she found herself being pulled up close to Inuyasha's chest. "Focus on my heartbeat, Kagome. Listen only to it and nothing else." He told her as he stroked her hair and tried to help her a bit with focusing her hearing on things she wanted to hear and tuning out the things she didn't. "Take in my scent and try to ignore everything else. If you relax and clear your mind it will help until you get the hang of it okay." He said in a soft, soothing voice. The voice surprised Kagome and Inuyasha, neither of them knew that he could sound so caring and loving at the same time.  
"I hope I get the hang of this soon," Kagome said, "I didn't know the world was so loud all the time." She complained while trying to do what he said and it slowly began working for her.  
"I am only half demon and most of the time it's too loud for me. I am not sure how Shippou or Sesshomaru deals with it. If you have a human night you will be surprised how deafening it can feel not to be able to hear all the sounds you normally hear. I will work with you for a few days to get you better trained. Then we head to Totosai's place to get a weapon made for you to keep you demon blood in check. You have both mine and Sesshomaru's blood in you so your temper may be more difficult to handle. Sesshomaru gave me a fang to add to mine to make it very strong. The weapon will be of your choosing and will give you a high advantage in battle. Sesshomaru is going to meet us back at the village to give you some demon attire. Nothing bad but something that will act much like my fire rat clothes do, repairing themselves and protecting you when you have a human night or when you fight someone stronger than you." Inuyasha was talking to keep her attention on him and not on any other sounds and so she had the information that she needed to be given.  
"Inuyasha, thank you so much for protecting me and making me feel better about this change. I am sorry I have more demonic blood than you but I will work hard to get to your level of skill. I don't know what else I can do but I am sure I have the hearing thing down now. I hope that my physical training will be good so that I can fight with you guys and not just be someone who has to stay back, be protected and let you guys fight. I kind of understand what Shippou was saying about how he never gets to fight anymore even though he is trained," said Kagome as she started to feel better now that her head was not splitting in two anymore. She then remembered what Lady Midoriko had told her before she had woken up. "Inuyasha, I think we will be back on the road soon after we get back to the village. I was told something while I was unconscious."  
"What was that?"  
"Lady Midoriko, said that a new treasure that will bring about an even more powerful enemy and that I have to let the treasure be created before its destroyed or I will never be born and all this will never happen. Basically, she said that I will know when it happens and then we will start out but until it does we don't do anything different." Kagome looked Inuyasha in the eyes as she said, "I think we should use that time to train up and get things in place so we have stores of items collected to have on hand to battle whatever this new thing is going to be. She also told me that if we don't do it correctly all demons in the future will die because of some kind of Demonic War and they will all be killed. I also think that we should try to rally our allies and formulate some kind of organized council that will help all demons work together and keep the war from happening," She finally took a breath that sound very much like a heavy sigh.  
"Okay Kagome let me see if I understand this correctly. There is going to be a new sacred object that will change your future and stop you from being born resulting in all the demons to be killed off. Also, on top of that, all the work you have done up until now will also vanish forever?" said a shocked Inuyasha as he tried to wrap his head around the information.  
"Basically yes," Kagome stated, "in a nutshell that is what will happen. I wanted to talk to you and Sesshomaru about the Demon council but he took off after saying he would see me again soon. He can be rather cryptic at times but I am very thankful to him for saving my life. Also thank you for helping as well, I would not be here without your help either. Thank you, Inuyasha."  
They both had their stomachs growl at that point and decided to head back to camp to eat and then get some sleep. Inuyasha wanted Kagome rested so she would be able to really work hard on her training even if it was only for a couple of days.  
Sango and Miroku decided that they would head back to the village ahead of the others so that they could see their kids whom they missed dearly. Kohaku said that he would be staying behind to help training since he was a slayer he would be able to provide a very good challenge with the tricks that he had learned when he was younger. Miroku gave Kagome some sutras and some of the coins they had, to pay for an inn should the need arise. Sango gave Kagome her short sword so she could learn to fight with that weapon before she chooses a weapon to have Totosai make.  
Kirara took Sango and Miroku back the village with the promise that they would send her back for Kohaku. The group settles into a night's sleep before a long few days. Kagome's training everyone knew would be very difficult and will take its toll on her and Inuyasha's relationship. They also know that it needed to be done.  
The next morning began with a pre-dawn run through the forest and then with Kagome having to run through the trees as fast as she can for a half mile. If she fell, tripped, or missed an obstacle she had to start over.  
Next, she would stand for two hours in the river while Kohaku, being human it would not hurt her as much, through rocks in her directions she had to either catch or dodge the rocks coming at her. Finally just after noon they took a break to eat and rest for one hour.  
The rest of the day was spent hunting, tracking, and training the senses to see, hear, smell, touch, and taste different things that she may encounter at any given point. She did this until well after supper and past dark. She had to hunt a five rabbits for the dinner she didn't have to kill them; Inuyasha was saving that for another time since she was still new to her abilities. She managed to finally get the rabbits and found her way back to the campsite where Inuyasha took the off to be skinned and ready for cooking. After she eat she was told to take a 15 min bath and the off to bed she would be up in 5 hours to start all over again.  
It was the morning of sixth day when she was doing so well that everything was second nature to her. That was when Inuyasha took her the training arena to train her in hand to hand combat and strategy. She needed to learn the skills that he had to learn on his own without a trainer. He was going to be rough on her and she would have to learn to survive. While he would never put her in harm's way he would also not go easier on her just because she was his friend.  
"Okay, Kagome, I am going to be insulting and rude. I will not hold back and I will most likely hurt you. I promise not kill you but you need to fight on instinct much like I had too. Remember to listen to your surroundings as well as your body it will tell you how you should attack. You will have 5 hours to survive my attacks, or more like you need to do some kind of damage to me. After that you will have the rest of the day training in swords with Kohaku, who has also been instructed in not going easy on you," lectured Inuyasha as he circled her and once she nodded that she understood he went right into his attacks.  
This took up the full 5 hours, Kagome thought she would die from how tired she felt but she continued to fight through Inuyasha's attacks. Soon she was able to get in several good blows on Inuyasha but not as many as he got on her. She was sweating very heavily and was even having problems with her vision. After her 5 hours of hand-to-hand combat training with Inuyasha she was hoping that sword training would be much easier.  
That was not going to be the case. After she had a small bit of a break to eat and answered the call of nature she was now holding a sword in defense from Kohaku who was teaching her how to parry and look for the opening that would bring her opponent to its knees. While she faired pretty well against Kohaku she was starting to feel the fatigue from the training but she was told she would have to find a way to keep fighting even though she was weakening. Thankful when she did find that opening she was using a stick rather than a real sword or she would have killed Kohaku then and there.  
Kohaku and Inuyasha were very impressed with the progress she made in just one day of training. However, she still have four more things to learn before they could head out for Totosai's, how to kill for food, how cover her tracks, how to deal with going long periods without any sleep, and how to recognize various traps and slayer tricks. Inuyasha planned to take off in 8 days' time so she had to learn the basics of those things in the next 6 days so she could rest for two days before they headed out.  
Eight days later Kagome was now rested and but already there was a major change in the movements and attitude of the girl who was once a human miko. She had learned many things about herself and how to protect herself. However, when it came to killing for food she was till crying when she did it but she was able to catch and kill 10 rabbits in 15 minutes rather than taking nearly 3 hours to do so. So now they were heading for Totosai's to get Kagome a weapon that would help her fight well.  
By the time they had started heading out Kirara had returned with a note from Sango that they made it safely and everyone was happy for their return. Sango had also said that Shippou was glad everyone there was safe and that he hoped they would return soon. Sango said that she had told Shippou and Rin that Kagome was now a ¾ demon and that she was being delayed for training. Rin could not wait till Sesshomaru would arrive at the village.  
As they neared the old sword makers home they killed off two strong demons and Kagome was the one who killed the second demons which had impressed Inuyasha greatly. Totosai was there but they had to wait around for three days. During those three days they talked with the old man and Myouga who showed up just before they had arrived there.  
"Master Inuyasha, I have to explain some things to Lady Kagome that are important for all new or young demons, half demons, and demoness' to know," said the little flea as he hopped up and down on Kohaku's shoulder.

 

TBC...


	9. The Demon’s Facts Of Life & Kagome’s New Skills

"What do you mean, Myoga?" asked Kagome as she watched the little flea hop around.  
"I mean what I said," Myoga shouted sounding rather angry at the fact that the girl was asking in the same manner as Inuyasha but not sounding like him. "The demon's talk is normally done by the father for young males and by the mother in the case of young females. I know you don't have a demon mother so; therefore, it falls on me to explain this to you. I hope you will listen with more patients than Master Inuyasha normal does, Lady Kagome," the flea then hopped over to Kagome's shoulder so that he might tell her in private.  
"Oh, no you don't, Myoga. I know what you are up to and I won't let you do it. Tell her here with me and in plain sight or I will squash you flat," Inuyasha threatened.  
"As you wish, Master Inuyasha," Myoga said with a heavy sigh, "Lady Kagome, I am sorry if this embarrasses you and if you need me to stop at any time please feel free to do so. However, you should know what I am going to tell you. Since you are now a ¾ demon you will have many changes that have little to do with your physical appearance. First of all I am sure you already know about reproduction in the human world. However, in the world of demons marriage isn't something that occurs often. Mating is when the female and male lay together to create a child or to pleasure themselves. I believe humans call it making love. Mating is completed in many different manners depending on the species and the age of the couple at the time of the mating. For Master Inuyasha's Family, only Lord Sesshomaru knows the details however, most canine demons mate for life. They only mate when they decide to have pups or when they find the mate that they love; love, however, is rarely a factor in the mating. However, because you are ¼ human and Master Inuyasha is ½ human the mating mostly ends up being a marriage of sorts."  
Kagome sat listening to him rattle off this small bit of information wondering if there was more that he needed to tell her and blushing madly about some details that may be too intimate for her to want Inuyasha hearing the information. She began thinking about how to figure out the weapon powers and giving Totosai a choice on the weapons she wanted created for her.  
"Lady Kagome, I know this may embarrass you but since Master Inuyasha is being unreasonable about our conversation I will have no choice but to discuss it in front of him. However, Master Inuyasha, you must be warned I tried to be discreet about this so do not blame me." Myoga said with a gulp hoping to save himself from being squashed into oblivion for what he had to say next.  
"Keh, I don't care what you have to say I ain't going to let you have a suck on Kagome's blood when I ain't looking," shouted Inuyasha who was blushing with fury knowing what might be coming next but he wasn't about to let anyone take a taste of Kagome's blood again. He folded he arms up into his sleeves with his customary pose of annoyance.  
"Very well," signed Myoga as he turned back to Kagome, "Lady Kagome your cycles will soon change as well to be more like a dog demons cycles which means you will be in heat longer than when you were a human. This will most likely last on average 7-10 days but could last anywhere from 4-20 days and can make you desire mating even more than before. There will be a longer grace period of your bleeding time as well. This will be about 60-90 days. However, this could be shorter due to your human blood as well. You will be able to tell that you are in heat because Master Inuyasha could most likely act more grouchy or even become very affectionate towards you. I would also want to warn you that multiple births are more common in demons than in humans. I think that is all I need to tell you. Do you have any questions about this?"  
Kagome thought about everything that Myoga had told her and was not sure how to handle the information. She was not sure how to take that fact that she was going be in heat longer than most people in her time. She did stop to think about the fact she would be able to mate once she learned how from Sesshomaru, another thing she was blushing about was the fact that she would have deal with Sesshomaru explaining how to mate with Inuyasha, most likely in great detail.  
"Thank you Myoga, I am grateful to you for providing the information to me. I will keep it in mind as time goes on and thank you for worrying about my privacy." Kagome told the old flea as she stood to take a walk to really think things through and to digest what she had just learned about herself.  
"Hey, Kagome we need to talk to Totosai about the weapon you want," called Inuyasha.  
"I will be right back just let me go for a short run okay, Inuyasha," Kagome didn't even wait for him to answer she was off and out of sight before he could even say two words about what she had said.  
Inuyasha thought about what Myoga had said as well and he was a little embarrassed by what the flea had said about her female cycles. However, he was more worried about what Sesshomaru was going to tell him about the mating of Kagome. He didn't want to harm Kagome even if she was also demon but he still saw her as a fragile person who needed to be protected. He went back in to talk with Totosai about the weapons he could make and some ideas for of something that he could make for her since her birthday was coming up soon. She may be a ¾ demon but she still has a birthday and he had to get something for her soon or she would be angry with him for forgetting, he believed.  
Two hours later Kagome returned to Totosai's cave with three rabbits, cleaned and ready for cooking she handed them to Kohaku. Then she went into the cave to speak with Totosai on what she wanted for a weapon.  
While she had been out walking she was able to remember the weapons she had read about in schoolbooks and she remembered some of the ones she found very interesting and would have liked more than others. One of the ones she liked was the bladed sai's which could be created by using one of her fangs which would contain her miko energy and powers. She knew that she would have to find a way to continue to use her bow and arrows but wasn't sure how that would end up going over.  
Finally she figured out what kind of a weapon she wanted to use in addition to the sai's was a sword that would allow her to seal her blood rage and could be used as a weapon when needed. She wanted it designed to be a necklace that could not break and could still seal the demon blood rage. She even had what she wanted it to look like in its full form if Totosai could make it happen then she would be happy with the weapon.  
When she entered the cave she noticed right way that Inuyasha was in the cave as well and was talking to Totosai about Kagome. She didn't want to be accused of spying on him so she lightly coughed as she came closer to the two in the cave.  
"Hey, did you have a good time relaxing?" asked Inuyasha with a chase smile and small twinkle in his eyes.  
"Yes, thank you for letting me go on my own. I brought back dinner. Kohaku is cooking it now. I would like to talk with Totosai and see what he thinks of my idea for my weapons." Kagome said as she sat down beside Inuyasha in a traditional manner.  
"Oh what do you need weapons for?" asked a very confused Totosai, which is typical of the old sword smith.  
"Oi, old man you know full well what she is talking about you old fool," shouted Inuyasha as thumped the old man in the head hard enough to form a nasty lump on the head.  
"Totosai, please listen to me carefully," said Kagome in a deadly sounding voice. "I want you to make me two things, one being a sword from the teeth that Inuyasha brought with him and I want to be made to be a necklace that will not break. The second thing I would like you to make for me with my own tooth is a set of sai's that are bladed. I will leave the finally design to you to decide. Thank you in advance." Kagome then proceeded to pull out one of her teeth and hand it to the old sword smith.  
Kagome didn't wait to see if Totosai had accepted the requests or not she just go up and walked away. She was suddenly in a foul mood and need to go and relax. She could not shake the feeling that she was just bored like Inuyasha but she didn't like how she was feeling. She had chosen to go and eat some of the food that she could smell being cooked by Kohaku instead of sharpening her new claws on her sword maker.  
Kagome then spent the rest of the next 8 days either training or hunting alone. She was gone for so long at one point Inuyasha went looking for her. She was found killing a rabbit since it was close to mealtime for them.  
Totosai had completed the weapons and had told them to have them treated by the potions master to make them even more powerful and to help her learn more about the powers they have as well as how she can gain more powers.  
It was the morning of the ninth day of Kagome's foul mood and suddenly Inuyasha was halted by the all too familiar scent of wolves. They did pass rather close to Koga's territory it was strange that the wolf would come and bother them now after nearly three days of walking so close to his home.  
"Hey, Inu no Kuso, how have you been lately?" Koga called from a small outcropping above them. Then he jumped down and landed in front of Inuyasha who was brisling from the insult but didn't let it show much.  
"Hey, ya mangy wolf cub, whatta doing around here?" Inuyasha teased back to the wolf prince. "I was taking Kagome to see the drunken potions master about some weapons that need to be treated."  
Meanwhile, Kagome and Kohaku were sitting by and watching the whole sense with mild amusement. However, while Kohaku was mildly amused, Kagome was anything but amused. In fact she was closing in on being livid when she smelt poison. Then as if she was watching it happen from someone else get up and run at Koga.  
"Look out Koga," shout Kohaku and Inuyasha in unison.  
Koga ducked out of the way of Kagome's attack and noticed as he did so that there was some massive melted spot where he had once stood and before he could blink the woman that he had loved for years was now glaring at him with menacing eyes. He knew that there was no the way that Kagome could always view him a threat to her love if he acted as he had in the past. He wanted to know what had happened to change her so but one look at Inuyasha who was not holding her back told him that now wasn't the time to ask.  
"Well I need to check on my mate so I will catch up with you all later on. I will swing by the village in a few weeks. We have much to talk about," and with that Koga sped off, as fast he could now that he no longer relied on the Shikon jewel shards.  
Kagome finally was able to regain control over her body and was confused as to why she would attack her friend, Koga like that. Yes, she was bothered that Koga was teasing Inuyasha but she knew it was all in good fun. So why had she attacked him like that?  
"Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked as he came to her side and looked her square in the face.  
Kagome for her part was too shocked to really trust her voice so she just nodded once and then looked at the part that was really worrying her the most. She had never seen Inuyasha use poison claws however she knew that Sesshomaru had them and even had an up close and personal view of how deadly those claws can be for most anyone who comes in contact with them.  
"Kagome, we need to keep moving maybe the potions master will be able to help you understand your new power. Okay, but we need to get moving," Inuyasha was gruff but gentle at the same time.  
Kagome again just nodded and allowed Inuyasha to pull her onto his back and run as fast as possible for him while keeping a firm hold on her and allowing Kirara and Kohaku to keep up with him as well.  
The following day they reached the old potions master and he did indeed understand why Kagome had powers of poison in her like Sesshomaru had. She was given blood from a poison dog youkai. This meant that she would have powers like that of Sesshomaru and would need his help to learn how to control and use the powers that she had from him. This news didn't make Inuyasha very happy and he knew Sesshomaru would not be very happy with the news either after what he had told Inuyasha before.  
It was later as the small group set off once again that Kagome learned more of her attacks and how they worked. She was surprised by many of them and she was even able to label them as she learned most of them.  
Wall Soul-U~ōru-This ability is used when Kagome and her friends are in danger this includes Sesshomaru, Rin, Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Shippou, Sango, Miroku, and even Jaken. It is swirling barrier that combines the demonic offensive and miko defensive protections to allow her to purify in coming threats but also counter attacks that can't be deflected.  
Jade Shield-Sōru Jeidoshīrudo-Jade Shield is a projected protection shield she put up around someone without her being in the shield. This allows her to protect children, Shippo and even a Human Inuyasha from danger it also leaves them undetectable by any demon or miko besides her.  
Omni Strike-Omunisutoraiku-Her ultimate demonic attack, however she has little control over it save for it only attacks enemies and not allies. However, she was unable to stop it from killing innocent young demons that were caught in its path and therefore rarely uses it.  
Energy Purification-Enerugī seisei-This is her Ultimate Miko attack. However, this she has no control over and can kill enemies and allies alike. When used it creates an energy field around her body that spreads out nearly 500 yards from her body in all directions. All demons and wicked humans are killed instantly. She once used it when she believed that Inuyasha had been killed and destroyed several yards of evil demons and a few innocent demons as well who were caught in the path for it. She cannot call on the power at will it just happens when she is under duress of losing someone she loves and cares for.  
Flowing Poison Claws-Dokusō o nagareru-Kagome was surprised when she was visiting with Koga as he teased Inuyasha and calling him by his old nicknames. Kagome was so angry that she was able to create poison from her claws. She later used them on demons when need be if she had no other choice.  
Her two weapons were coming in handing right now as she learns more control over her powers and over the powers that the weapons have at the same time.  
Longorb-a Set of Bladed Sai's that channel Kagome's Miko Powers in close combat. Her sai's are able to be carried on her legs. She has the ability to heal and purify with these weapons however, the disadvantage is that she is unable to do it on more than one target at a time, at first, as she grows in strength she can take out no more than 6 enemies and can heal only one person at a time.  
Oni bureido-Demon Blade-a small sword that is used as a demonic channel for her demon side when she is in her blood rages. While she rarely uses this weapon she is able to carry it discreetly. When drawn she can use the bladed weapon to heal and to kill. She can save up to five people with the blade if she calls upon the right powers and mixes her demon and miko energies. Or she can purify 10 demons with her miko energy channeled through the sword. This sword has a jagged blade of a red color. The guard strongly resembles a mouth with rubies for fangs, the blade extending from it like a tongue. Its grip is formed like an angel holding an opal.  
She and Inuyasha knew that the next few months would be hell for them both. For Kagome, it would mean days of training and short nights. She also wanted to get the demons together to form some kind of demon council to prevent the war from becoming the end of her race forever. She also would have training for increasing her miko powers to allow her to rely on both kinds of power.  
For Inuyasha on the other hand, he was going to have to deal with the fact that he could not help Kagome in all of her training and therefore he would be once again asking Sesshomaru for assistance for Kagome.


	10. Sesshomaru’s Training Of Poison

Kagome, Inuyasha, Kohaku, and Kirara finally arrived in the village and were greeted by Shippo and the rest of the group. They talked with Miroku and Sango about the new skills that Kagome has and all the information that had been discussed over the course of the journey back to the village. Kagome was very quiet and didn't talk much which was very unusual for her.  
"Kagome, follow me," said Inuyasha as he too stood and walked away.  
Kagome followed him and wondered what he would want to talk to her about so soon after returning to the village. She didn't say very much and even made no attempt to look at him all the way to the Sacred God's Tree.  
"Kagome, what is the matter with you?" Inuyasha demanded as he spun around to look at her. He then noted the fact that that she wasn't looking at him. "Damn it, look at me. I am worried about you. Don't you realize that by now? I do care what happens to you but since we met up with Koga you have not said two words to me or anyone else for that matter. So tell me what the hell is wrong with you?" He shouted at her.  
"I am scared," she whispered softly to him without lifting her head. "I am scared of this power that I can't control. What should I do laugh and pretend I am not scared? Well I can't do that."  
Inuyasha was a little taken aback from her statement and wasn't sure really what to say. She could tell he really wanted to yell at her like he had done in the past when she said or did something that he thought was stupid. However, she couldn't figure out what she was scared of but she knew that her power was not the same as what she had before. She wanted to be the normal miko she had always been since she had come back.  
Inuyasha was surprised to smell the salty scent of tears and look up to her face to conform what he had smelled. "Kagome," said Inuyasha as he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly, "You know I can't stand to see you cry. Please stop okay, you will learn how to control your powers just like I had to and you won't be alone, me and the rest will help you. In fact, we will be getting a visit from Sesshomaru here soon with some new clothes and such for you. Now you know that he would not go to such trouble for someone who he thought was weak. I will personally ask him to train you with your poison claws and how to use the poisons in your weapons, too."  
Kagome looked up at him with a shocked look on her face. She didn't even know what to say to him so she just smiled and hugged him again. Just then both their stomachs growled and made them both laugh out loud.  
"I guess we should go and eat before it is too late to eat anything. I am sorry we don't have ramen anymore but I am sure we could cook up some stew instead. How does that sound Inuyasha?"  
Inuyasha only smiled as he picked her up bridal style and carried her all the way to the hut where everyone was waiting to talk see if they would come back and answer their questions. Shippo was the first one, when they first had come back, to start asking all kinds of questions about the reason Kagome now looked so different and even smelled different.  
"They will explain everything once they have had a chance to rest a little bit, okay," said Sango as she tried to move Shippo out of the way of the seemingly exhausted travelers, whom seem to want nothing more than to find a good soft bed and sleep.  
"But I want to know why she looks like that, and why she smells so very different from her normal scent. Please explain that much to us Kagome, Inuyasha," cried Shippo in a very childish type voice.  
"Shippo-chan, I am still the same person I was when I left here with the others, and once I have had a chance to relax and have a meal, I promise I will sit down and tell you everything that you need to know about why my appearance has changed. However, until then you will have to be on your best behavior is this understood? I don't want you being a bother to the others. I hope I have made myself perfectly clear young man," Kagome said sounding rather cross with the young kit before turning and heading in the direction of the sacred god's tree without waiting for an answer.  
The weeks past and everything became a rather normal routine of daily life. Kagome were up at the first light of day and would do a patrol of the area to ensure that the village was still protected. Then they would hunt for some food to feed the small band of former and present warriors of the village.  
Kohaku was off taking care of some of his regular assignments of slaying demons of neighboring villages. He still kept to himself and was quiet when he visited but was a bit more open than before. He was happy that Kagome was safe and not having a hard time adjusting to the life of a ¾ demon. He also started hanging out with a few of the local children who were his own age and one of them was a teenage girl who seemed to have her eye on Kohaku.  
Shippo, who had taken the news of how Kagome had been changed, in the first place, fairly well, was now back in training this time joining in with Kagome and Inuyasha. He also learning how to do more tricks and was even teaching Kagome a few demon tricks that Kagome could use in a pinch that all low level demons would do. The tricks were able to fool an enemy into going after the fall traps and not finding the real target when a person's energy levels are low or when she has a time of weakness like Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha for his part was pretty much bored with the small lesson except when Kagome had learned to create a scatter pattern attack that he could not follow. He was happy she learned some skills from the little runt. He also hoped she would not need to use her poison powers any time soon before Sesshomaru arrives in the village.  
It was still two full weeks of training before Lord Sesshomaru showed up in the village. The villagers, who had been terrified by his initial presence from time to time when he would visit Rin, had come to out to greet the Demon Lord. He nodded his head in acknowledgement of their greeting but said nothing, which they had always expected now and allowed him to be on his way.  
Rin was the first one after the villagers to greet him and welcome back. She was always so happy when he came to see her and even more so when she would get a present too. She bowed to him in show of respect, which Inuyasha had been the one to demand of the girl the day he took over her protection after Kaede's demise. She had rebelled at first but when Sesshomaru had learned that she wasn't listening to the one in charge of caring for her, even if it was Inuyasha, he was furious with her and told her that if she didn't start listening to Inuyasha then she would be punished. She didn't listen still, at first, until Inuyasha, at Sesshomaru's orders, sent Myoga to fetch the Demon Lord with a single word message, PUNISHMENT. Rin didn't sit down for nearly a week; she either lay on her stomach or stood. She was never asked what happened to her as a form of punishment but one only needed to watch her to know she had been punished in the form of an abused backside from Sesshomaru himself.  
"Lord Sesshomaru," said Miroku who had come up behind Rin with the others not far behind save for Inuyasha and Kagome. "Welcome to our humble village, Milord."  
"…" said Sesshomaru as he began sniffing the air and strode away from the small group of Inuyasha and Kagome's friends to find the two he had come to see in the first place.  
Not far from the sacred god's tree was Kagome and Inuyasha sparring in a heated manner that Sesshomaru had not seen as of yet with the two, and stood silently to watch the two fight their mock battle. He almost smiled at the depth of skill that young miko turned part demon had developed in just a few short weeks. But while he was watching the events unfold he began smelling the strong scent of poison and looked down at his own claws almost on reflex. However, the poison wasn't coming from him but in the direction of Kagome and Inuyasha. He looked up in shock as he say the all too familiar green glow that he would use to form his whip or even to just spray his poison at a person. He then knew that he had to stop the fight soon.  
Kagome lunged at Inuyasha with a deadly glare in her eye. He had been teasing her about not being able make a hit on him all day and she was livid about his continuing taunts. She had been in a bit of a foul mood all day and had even snapped sharply at Sango for no reason. She wasn't sure what was wrong but she had spent most of the rest of the day up in the sacred God's tree that way she would not accidently hurt someone she cared about. However, Inuyasha came looking for her and then teased her for being so stupid. She also was not in the best of moods since he had teased her about her training with Shippo. This was something she could not figure out for the life of her.  
Inuyasha for his part was doing his best to just land a hit on her despite the fact that she was still only a just a young child in the terms of how long she had been a demon she was still not only a strong opponent but a very quick study in terms of fighting skill. She had even managed to take a few of his attacks and turn them around on him with such strength that he would have thought that she was going to be when the choice was made to save her life.  
Suddenly a movement off to his far left let him know that his older brother had finally arrived. He thought that maybe he should put on a good show for the bastard until he sense the presence of poison in the air. He looked at Kagome to see if she was in danger but instead she was the one who was once again producing the poison. He was in shock, he had intended to help her vent some frustrations however, now he was staring down the one he loved once again who was ready to kill him.  
'Crap, I didn't want to have to deal with this until after I had talked to him. Shit, I shouldn't have pushed her so much,' Inuyasha said to himself.  
"Get...away," Kagome struggled to say as she lunged at him again. "Please…, Inuyasha…, run."  
'She is trying to fight herself to control the poison,' thought Inuyasha at the same time.  
"Inuyasha, it would be wise to back away from her until she controls that power," Sesshomaru spoke as he came into the view of both hanyou's. "Kagome, listen, I know that your first instinct is to fight against the poison power that you have. However, this is unwise. Allow it to flow. Allow the poison to flow through you and you will be able to control it once it has been able to flow."  
Kagome looked up in shock at Sesshomaru, "But what if I hurt someone?"  
"If you need a target, then try me," commanded Sesshomaru, "However, if you try to go after anyone else, I will have no choice but to stop you."  
"Sesshomaru are you some kind of idiot?" Inuyasha shouted, "If you get too close she will kill you. I don't care if you are a poison demon you can still die."  
Sesshomaru smirk slightly, "I am not as foolish as you and I will not die," with that he turned to look at Kagome once more, "Now, Kagome, attack me…if you dare."  
Inuyasha understanding what Sesshomaru was saying, 'She needs to accept the power that is within her like she has accepted everything else. If she doesn't, she will never control the power that this could hold for her.' Inuyasha thought to himself, "Kagome, do what Sesshomaru says. He's right you have to accept this power if you want to control it. If you don't trust him then trust me. Please listen to what he says." Inuyasha then walk a ways away from the two so he could watch and not be in the way. He may be putting his trust in Sesshomaru, but he wouldn't leave Kagome alone with him if he could help it.  
Kagome could hear his words and while she wanted to listen she also was afraid of the growing power within her. She also was afraid that she may hurt Sesshomaru or Inuyasha.  
'Please,' she begged inside her head, 'please don't hurt them. They are family.' She didn't know for sure why but she didn't want to hurt anyone, least of all Sesshomaru after all he had done for her so far.  
"I said ATTACK!" commanded Sesshomaru with an uncouth voice that he had not used in years.  
Kagome lunged forward and swiped at Sesshomaru, who stepped to the side and caught Kagome's arm as she continued to drip poison from her hand. She also snarled at him when he caught her hand.  
"Good," said Sesshomaru with a small hint of amusement.  
"I hate you," snarled Kagome, "I hate what you have made me; it is your fault that I am this way. Why couldn't I just be who I have been all my life? WHY?!" Kagome had shouted the last part ask she took yet another swipe at Sesshomaru with you other hand.  
"Very good," Sesshomaru was actually really impressed with Kagome she was learning quickly to fight, despite who had been teaching her. He had to wonder though, if she was this good now what more could she learn from him?  
"Sesshomaru, wait," shouted Inuyasha, "There is something wrong. Why is she saying that? She wanted to be this way why is she now say that she hates being like this?"  
"Inuyasha, I do not have time to explain, perhaps if you would mate with her she would be able to be more accepting of her new found heritage. Now, if you will excuse me, this training session is not over so I must ask you to stand down or I shall allow her to attack you," Sesshomaru ordered as he threw Kagome to the ground, "And if you can't do as I ask then you should leave."  
Inuyasha, somewhat insulted by what Sesshomaru had said, moved away to sulk but was still with in visual and auditory range. He also moved down wind hoping that he would be able to prevent her from detecting should he need to move in to help Kagome or Sesshomaru.  
Sesshomaru on the other hand was more than happy to pretend that his brother wasn't there and concentrate on Kagome. He tried the direct approach and that seemed to make her angry so he decided to shift gears and try a different approach.  
"Kagome, listen, while I understand what you are feeling you must push that aside for the time being, and concentrate on the flow of energy and power that you feel welling up in you. If you fight against it you will only fail and may even die, I know that this isn't what you desire now move forward and allow yourself the power that you do desire." Sesshomaru thought that maybe reason might work better on her than force. He wasn't use to talking in just a gentle way with someone other than Rin and he was way out of his comfort element trying to talk to this woman. However, what she said was true he did help create this mess and now he had to help her deal with his choose of help.  
Kagome relaxed a bit and stood straight up with her eyes closed. She began to feel the poisonous power that she could not only feel but smell. She talked with in her mind, 'Please join with me. I want to learn to use you in a safe way. Why do you feel so angry all the time? Please calm yourself and allow me to help you find peace.'  
'You mean to kill us,' the poison powers said.  
'Kill you? No, I want to accept you,' Kagome said in return. She knew that she needed to do this if she wanted to move forward in life.  
'Why should we trust one that has never held us as a power in her life? Not to mention the fact that you are also miko, you will kill us if we let our guard down.'  
'That isn't true,' Kagome protested.  
'Yes, only the dog demon (full-blood) can control our powers. What makes you think you can control us as well, a pitiful half demon?'  
'Because I am not a half demon, I am a ¾ demon. I am more demon than Inuyasha and only ¼ human. I am miko but I am kind and loving to all no matter the blood. I am also willing to learn what Lord Sesshomaru has to offer about you. Only he can teach me how to use you without fearing you. Please, if you want to really live then please join me and trust in me.' Kagome pleaded.  
For a long moment she wasn't sure that had convince the powers of poison to allow her the access and control that she needed. She wanted to offer more but she could not offer more than she did or she would die.  
'Very well,' the poisons said after a long moment, 'but if we find that you have lied to us in any way we will not hesitate to control you once more and take all you love from you. I do hope this is understood as word of honor.'  
Kagome smiles not just in her mind but on her face. When she opened her eyes she was looking into Sesshomaru's confused but intense eyes. "I am ready," is all she says as she lunges forward.  
Inuyasha watched with marked fascination at the sudden change in the girl that he had fallen in love with and her demeanor changed when she had reopened her eyes. He could smell the sudden change in her aura and the way the poison had now become a part of her already heady scent which made him want to claim her even more.  
He watched her with a small smirk playing at his lips as he brother and the woman, who one day would become his mate, exchange blows. Though Sesshomaru never really tried to land a blow on Kagome, she really tried with all her might to land a blow on him.  
The fighting went on for most of the day until finally she landed a blow to Sesshomaru that knocked him to the ground. The blow had caught him off guard because she aimed not with her hands but her feet up between his legs causing even Inuyasha to almost feel sorry for him, almost.  
Jogging over to where Inuyasha now stood with his arms folded over his chest and leaning causally against his selected tree, Kagome smiled at him. "So what do you think?" she asked with a childlike enthusiasm.  
"I am honestly impressed you could drop him in such a way, Kagome," Inuyasha said with a small smirk that he had finally allowed to surface on his face after so long.  
"You know what I am hungry let's get something to eat," Kagome said with hungry smile.  
"That's okay I made plans to be here for a while and since you were fighting with Sesshomaru and yourself. I went and got use some food made. I hope you don't mind deer stew," said Inuyasha with a knowing smile. "Hey Sesshomaru, are you done rolling on the ground? I have some food for you as well."  
Sesshomaru for his credit was finally getting up off the ground and had begun dusting himself off. When Inuyasha had spoken he even the good graces to slightly blush in embarrassment, though it was so faint that it was difficult to really see it though he did feel it on the inside he would never admit that he was shocked that he had been dropped by the girl.  
"I should say that she has some interesting talent, to have been able to do such anything to one such as myself," Sesshomaru said hiding all emotions from his face but failing to keep the amazement from his voice.  
"That's Kagome for ya, a surprise around every corner sometimes two if you're lucky," crowed Inuyasha was marked pleasure.  
After they had their meal Kagome wanted to learn more fighting techniques that she could learn from Sesshomaru. However, Sesshomaru would not train her further until she was properly clothed and instead walked them all back to the village to give her the things he had for her.  
Inuyasha said that he had to run an errand but didn't want to leave Kagome alone with Sesshomaru for very long. He followed slowly behind the two as they discussed the poison powers even further.  
"Lord Sesshomaru, might I ask you a few questions while we walk back about the poison powers that we both possess?" Kagome inquired as they slowly walked toward the village.  
"That would be acceptable. I am sure you have many questions. However, I will only speak with you about those until we reach your village," Sesshomaru said with a voice that clearly voiced that there was no room for question the subject.  
"Okay, I have to ask does you poison powers seem to talk with you?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, when I was trying to get a grip on the powers they seem to speak to me in my head. They want full control and to take me over completely rather than allow me control over them. I am just wondering if you have ever heard of something like that before," Kagome explained as they walked up the small slop of the trail.  
"I, too, experienced that same thing when I was even younger than you are right now; if you were still human that is, and I too had to get a grip on my own powers it took me weeks to really know what was happening. My mother, stupid as she was, wasn't home and father was off battling so I had deal with it on my own. I finally stopped fighting it because I believed I would soon die but when I stopped fighting the poisons I learned that they too had a voice. I talked with them for a long time and then when I woke up. Since I had fallen asleep while I was talking to the poisons, I wasn't in pain anymore and I was able to control the power. I was even more powerful than I had been before," Sesshomaru explained. By this time they had entered the village which meant that all talking would cease until another time.

TBC…


	11. Kagome’s New Clothes & the Demon Council

When Kagome emerged from the hut dressed so differently that I barely recognized her. I just could not believe just how beautiful she looked. She was a far cry from the scared little human that I had first met all those years ago.  
The woman that I was seeing was just too beautiful for words. I only wish my mother could have met her. I know her and father would have loved the woman that would someday be my mate.  
I know her mother would have loved the wonderful woman that she had become no matter if she was a ¾ demon or all human, her mother loved her with all her heart. Not to mention that fact that the woman would most likely drive Kagome nuts trying to rub her ears all the time. Besides Kagome's mother would just be happy to know that her daughter would be safe and alive and happy.  
*Normal P.O.V.*  
Kagome was blushing as she stepped out of the hut. She was wearing her hair up in a half-ponytail that sat high on her head. The rest of the back of her hair was hanging loose down her back nearly touching the ground. Her eyes seemed to sparkle in the afternoon sunlight that filtered in from the forest.  
Kagome noticed that both Shippo and Inuyasha were somewhat slack jawed looking at her, which made her feel somewhat self-conscious of the way she looked. Sango and Miroku were there as well and while Sango smiled and Miroku nodded in approval of her outfit. She was sure she saw something lecherous in his eyes as from the way he looked at her. However, she relaxed when Sango knocked him upside the head with the only she could think of, a metal pot.  
Stifling her rising giggle, she turned to get the assessment from Kohaku and Sesshomaru. To her absolute shock Kohaku was blushing and looking away. While Sesshomaru was look straight at her. While he wasn't blushing or slacked jawed she did notice a slight hungry look in his eyes. However, either from realizing that she wasn't Rin or the fact that she had noticed him, he gently cough as if to clear his, most likely, tightened throat.  
"I found only the best quality materials, before seeking out the one who created the robe of the Fire Rat. I asked them to make this, and several other items for you as well. I would have returned much sooner but I had to make a few additional trips for other items that I required for you as well." Sesshomaru explained as he handed several other parcels to Kagome who took them in to the hut.  
"Hey, Sesshomaru," called Shippo from his place beside Inuyasha who seemed somewhat confused by Sesshomaru's odd behavior. "Why did you get all those things for Kagome? What are you up to?" This made Inuyasha slightly smirk at the boldness of the young kit and how he seemed to know just how to voice the thought Inuyasha had been thinking.  
"If you must know," Sesshomaru said with what sounded like a bored sigh, "I was stopped by Myoga who want me to pick up some supplies that he said that you all needed. I was force to travel all over Musashi and back to find all the items on his rather lengthy list. I also had heard this young miko would be celebrating a birthday soon and since she is nearly family, which despite how I feel about Inuyasha, it would have been rude of me to not bring her gift for such a special day."  
When Kagome reemerged from the hut everyone had a chance to truly look at the design of Kagome's outfit. She was wearing a very tight corset that was made from the scales of Ryūkotsusei. The corset had a white flowing top that was gathered at her chest just under her breasts in order to really show off the look of her frame. The corset, being that it was very tight, it made her look even thinner than she was in the first place.  
The cloth portion of the top was pure white though it came with several other colors all of which complemented the look of the scales. The cloth was made from spider demon silk which was very strong and could protect her. The silk could also keep her warm in the winter and cool in the summer. The longer she wore each of the tops they would then be able to slowly begin to repair themselves and will become stronger as well as protecting the wearer from most attacks. Kagome would be able to channel her powers of protecting into the material. The color of the corset is crimson with gold accents and small ornate etching on each scale with Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's Family crests on them. The string that tied it closed is fixed with a matching string that seems to blend in with the outfit. Once tied and set, it appears to be custom made just for her.  
From the top there were flowing sleeves that were made from spider silk as well and that hung down much like Inuyasha's sleeves. However, hers are white with crimson details and they have three oval slits down each side. They are able to repair themselves and were able to regenerate if they should get damaged.  
Her lower portion included a set of leggings that cover her legs to her knees then she had a tight wrapping that went down her legs to her feet much like the cloth pieces of Koga's feet. She also had a skirt-like attachment that had an open front to allow for movement. But the lower portion could be used like a shield if she is kicking at an enemy. It is also made from Spider's silk and a tiger demon's pelt with poison protection, from a little of Sesshomaru's and Kagome's blood. This part is a dark-crimson with a tiger design of black and gold. This is also edged with dark golden trim design with a Miko spell to allow for Kagome to use her Miko powers and to enhance both demonic and miko energies.  
Finally, around her waist she wore a gold belt to hold her sai's, and a small pouch that Miroku had made for her with a priest sutra that allows her to hold many things in it without having to be weighed down by it. This made it more useful than the oversized yellow backpack that she could no longer use anymore. The belt is highlighted with ruby gems and white spider silk cloth.  
Her spider silk miko outfit allowed her to be protected, if she needed to be, she could still fight while doing her priestess duties as well. It also completely repaired itself. However, later if should she become pregnant with pups her warrior outfit would be replaced with this outfit in order to protect her and the unborn pups which meant that she would never have to worry about not being able to fight if need be while pregnant. The outfit its self would not show that she was pregnant to anyone who wasn't family. She would never have to worry about verbal attacks to her for being who she was in the first place. It also came with a small concealment charm that would hide her demonic attributes should she wish to use it. However, only family members such as Inuyasha, Shippo and the others would know the truth.  
"Kagome, you have another outfit that will be made available should you choose to have a human wedding ceremony. Izayoi wore it when she married mine and Inuyasha's father. I will hold onto it until the day that Inuyasha chooses to wed you," said Sesshomaru in his usual bored sounding voice.  
Although, Kagome could see the happiness and pride in his amber colored eyes which caused her to smile up at the Demon Lord. "Should the baka decided to also claim you as a mate before following human customs there is special but simple robe that will please him I am told." Sesshomaru said while handing her a small package, "I would say that you should not open it in his presence."  
Sesshomaru then bowed low in front of her and the others to present her with his next gift to her, "This pendant will protect from all attacks by allies of the family and will recognize you as, not only a family member, but as being protect from all enemies of the family." The pendant its self was rather beautiful and looked like a tiny jade egg with a some kind of symbol engraved then colored black with what Kagome assumed was the family crest.  
"The last item that I have for you is a family journal that has been in the family for a number of centuries. As I have no desire to write in it and I don't wish Inuyasha to write for the family. I have chosen you to carry own the record of our family. I would be happy to provide you with any documents needed to catch the journal up since the last entry in it."  
Sesshomaru pulled Kagome out of earshot of the humans and Inuyasha "I request that you have Rin ready for departure within the next year," the tone of his voice left little room for doubt that it wasn't a request but a command. "I shall be giving her space at one of my many castles not far from the village and castle that I have offered to Inuyasha."  
"What castle and village?" Kagome asked in shock at the sudden news.  
"I see he has not had the chance to talk with you about the castle I told him about," Sesshomaru said with amusement sounding within his voice. "I offered one of his mother and our father's castles that boarders on the edge of Musashi and the Western Lands. It was his mother's castle after all. The village nearby is a kind village and one that accepts all no matter the blood. It was the thinking that you all would be happier there where people would not walk in fear of you yet would allow you to be yourself."  
Kagome was in awe at the generous offer from a man who always seemed to hate humans and half-demon alike. Him offering so much to not only her but Inuyasha as well. She was able to look at him in a new light and smiled warmly at him.  
"I will discuss this with him as soon as we have some time," said Kagome with a small smile gracing her lips. "Oh that reminds me about something. I had a small conversation with Lady Midoriko who created the Shikon no Tama. She told me of a coming war and the fact that there would be a creation of powerful item that would not only bring about the war but would ultimately end my future and the world I had known all my life. I want to prevent this. I was thinking that perhaps we should try to form some kind of Demon Council that would oversee the affairs of the demons in different areas of Japan and at some point the whole world."  
"Interesting, we should all sit down and discuss this farther," said Sesshomaru. "I assume this was your idea?"  
"Yes," Kagome said with a small nod, "I think that if we get Shippo, Inuyasha, myself, you, and Koga and a few others together to work out the details and finalize the council bylaws and other things we should have a great network that works together. Now this would not bother the current rulers of the areas. They would have a person that can work within the area to solve petty problems and also make it so that when there are larger problems there are things in place that would prevent the Demon War and try to save the humans, demons, half-demons and everything else that is in those areas."  
"I agree," Sesshomaru simply said. "I find your idea not only interesting but one that bares more thought."  
"Great," with that Kagome turned and went to talk to Shippo and Kirara about some trips they will be making here in the near future.


	12. The Formation of The Demon Council

Kagome sat on the hill near the shrine of her village. She could see Inuyasha and Miroku practicing some basic combat skills and tracking methods. This was done to retrain the monk for combat since he had not worked on those skills for a number of years. Sango, much to her disappointment, was unable to complete the training since someone needed to stay with the children and the village. Shippo, for once, would be coming with them to help them as much as possible.  
The group, other than Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru, where unaware of Kagome’s plan to create a Demon Council. She was currently working on who should be on the council and how they should create the rules and procedures that are needed for this council. Kagome was drawing on her future knowledge to create a good plan that will keep everyone happy and provide protection and skill for the coming battle.  
‘What should I do about the leaders and the basics of the council,’ Kagome thought to herself in frustration. She had been thinking about this for the last two days since her conversation with Sesshomaru. She was being her typical stubborn self by wanting to do this part before Sesshomaru could do it.  
Sesshomaru had left the day before to get some things prepared for the village and castle that he had offered to Inuyasha and herself. He also wanted to give Rin time to say goodbye to those who were still in the village that she wanted to say goodbye too. She has a few friends and Kagome had suggested it to him to be sure that she had a smooth transition between places.  
She finally came up with the perfect structure for the council that will help with the basic set up and how they will have the group formed with their basic members. A divisional structure is made up of separate, semi-autonomous units or divisions. Each division has its own goals to accomplish which would be set up by the main committee that would allow for a more fluid system of government. The division leader or clan head oversees their division and is completely responsible for the success or failure of the division. This gets the leaders to focus more on results knowing that they will be held accountable for them. This also keeps the whole system fluid and able to be more accommodating when issues are presented to the main council where many of the main leaders are added to the council to give insight to the different clans. This keeps things set as they are currently but also allows for a final decision to be made not by one clan in one area but as a whole for all demons.  
She knew that this would take some time to get set up and to get everyone to agree to it but with the main clan heads as current members of the council it should make things easier. The main clan would include herself, Inuyasha, Shippo, Koga, Sesshomaru, and a couple of other leaders from the east and north. Miroku’s family (including Sango) and all future generations will be permeant members of the council as people who understand both humans and demons. This will help the humans/mortals understand that they are not enemies but powerful allies that could be more helpful than to have them as rivals.  
Kirara landed just a few feet from Kagome and transformed back to her kitty form. She held a small piece of cloth, which was serving as a communication letter for her with Koga and his allies. Kilala had been sent a week ago and she was just now coming back since Koga, which Kagome and the others anticipated, had to discuss things with his family and clan.  
The note read:  
Kagome,  
What an interesting idea, we as the clan of Koga’s do accept your idea and proposal just send a note when you need us to meet. Also, per your instructions we have talked things over and will be adding a few names to the list for subclans to make the committees complete. When we meet I will personally give you the list of additional members. Thanks in advance for you including us in this meeting.  
Forever Your Friends  
Koga and family  
Kagome smiled at this and was happy, “Come on Kilala, let’s go talk to the others, Sesshomaru should be back soon.”  
With that she and the Neko walked down the hill and past the old shrine to watch the others and to start to hunt down some food. She and Inuyasha would hunt the food and Sango and Miroku would cook the meals. Something that had changed not just since she had become a demon but since before when she was gone for three years. Miroku and Sango had become the cooks of the group along with Shippo’s help of course.  
Kagome and Kilala walked up to the area in which the others had been training. Inuyasha appeared first closely followed by Miroku and Shippo. Shippo and Miroku were discussing the mating rituals of foxes and the differences between them and the raccoon dogs.  
“…But seriously, raccoon dogs may mate more but they don’t produce as many children. It’s funny how they do that,” explained Miroku.  
“But Foxes have only one litter per season how is it possible the raccoon dogs can’t produce more kits than we do?” Shippo asked curiously.  
“Simple they choose when the impregnation occurs and this allow them to only have pups every so often. Sometimes they will go for years without producing pups. While Foxes have kits once per season they still have kits four times a year,” Miroku explained.  
“I see,” said Shippo as he noticed Kagome. “Hi Kagome, who is things with your meditations?”  
“Well, you two seem to be holding rather interesting conversations. How did this topic come to be the focus of your talk?” She asked though it was clear she was not mad about the topic she didn’t like it all the same. She still saw Shippo as her adopted son and therefore she could not help her instincts to shield Shippo from things that were not good for him. But she had also come to realize that he was no child anymore and in the demonic views he was an adult.  
“Oh well we saw a couple of raccoon dogs mating and it kind of started the conversation as we came back,” Shippo answered with dark stain of a blush on his cheeks.  
“I understand,” Kagome said with a small giggles as Inuyasha jumped down beside her. “Hello there you, time for hunting?” she asked as if it was completely normal for her to go hunting with him.  
The others were still adjusting to this new side of Kagome but never said anything about it. They knew she was still learning to deal with her new abilities but was getting much better with her poisons and had only burned Inuyasha about once a week rather than daily now. The physical training was more intense than ever before but she was stronger and much more agile than before as well. Her hunting skills impressed everyone even Inuyasha. Though she did fine on her own she still liked to spend some quiet time with Inuyasha while hunting because they could be gone for a few hours and still catch enough meat for the week plus find some other non-meat items to go with it.  
“Not yet, I need to talk to you before we go,” Inuyasha said with a blank face.  
“Okay,” she said as turned to Miroku and Shippo, “Well I will see you both at supper, and Miroku don’t fill his head will too much perversions ok.”  
“Yes, Lady Kagome,” Miroku said with a smirk.  
After they were out of sight, Kagome turned back to Inuyasha who motioned for her to follow, which she did. He guided her down a very familiar path, which lead to the Sacred Tree and beyond that was the well to her time, or it use to be once upon a time. She was starting to wonder about what was on Inuyasha’s mind since he never came this way unless he was mad, and never took her there either.  
“Inuyasha,” she started as she was starting to worry that there was something wrong or that he didn’t want to discuss with her in front of the others.  
“I am not upset or angry but I do have something I want to ask you about,” was all he would say as they walked past the tree that held many memories for both of them and then past the well that had brought them together. They walk for several minutes before reaching a secluded lake nearly four miles from the village.  
It was a beautiful place full of different colored flowers. Some were hanging in curtains and others were floating in the water. It was surrounded by the some beautiful rock formations that made it seem like a cave like place. There was nearly crystal clear water and it had a natural pale blue-green glow to it. The whole thing was made beautiful with soft chirping of crickets and cicadas in the back ground.  
“Wow,” was all Kagome would say as she took in the sight.  
“I have been waiting to share this site with you for a while now,” explained Inuyasha.  
“Why?”  
“Because I wasn’t sure you would like it or recently be able to handle the overwhelming scent of flowers. When I first found this place several decades ago, before my dealings with Kikyo, I nearly passed out just walking past it. I knew until you could control your sense of smell you would most likely do the same thing.”  
“Thank you,” Kagome said while smiling happily at the sense before her.  
Inuyasha stood behind her and let her look and enjoy the view. He loved her and while he still didn’t show it much in front of his friends and family he knew she did as well.  
“Kagome,” he started very nervous about what he was about to ask her, “I love you more than anything in the world. You know that right?”  
“Of course.”  
“I want us to always be happy and free to live our lives without stress or things of that nature. I know that isn’t possible and I accept that we have our lives as they are because we have fought all the battles we have so far. I want to spend whatever time we have remaining together in a place that if we have pups I want them to grow up in a place where they are not shunned because they are what they are.” Inuyasha babbled on for a while like this making Kagome’s face slightly pink when he finally knelt down before her and handed her a small package, “Kagome, I am asking you if you will be my wife and later my mate for life?” He looked down so if she rejected this he would not see the look in her face.  
Kagome for her part was not only pink with happy embarrassment but also crying happy tears. She had waited for this day for a long time and was hoping that she would hear those words soon. She opened her mouth to answer him but no sound would pass her lips. Finally since she could not get the words to leave her mouth form the shock of his request she pulled him up to look at her. When she was sure he was seeing her she began nodding her head furiously.  
Inuyasha was happy beyond words and threw his arms around her and lifted and spun her around in happiness. He was going to have a mate and a wife, thus satisfying both their human and demon sides in one fell swoop. He finally stopped spinning her and set her down on the ground and looked into her eyes. She was his beautiful intended. He leaned down and captured her lips passionately but kept it short so as to not arouse their passions and desires. She wasn’t on her cycle but he was being careful none the less.  
After a while they went hunting with the promise to tell the others at the evening meal about being intended to each other, what Kagome called being engaged. They caught a lot of good food and even found some great vegetables and some fruit for dessert. The day was a happy one and that made them both smile broadly. Kagome knew they would have to talk about the council but that would have wait for the day as they celebrated they intended with a small party.


	13. The Engagemnt

Kagome and Inuyasha arrived about an hour and a half after they left to go hunting with two boars, eight rabbits, and four quails. They also had found some wild carrots and potatoes as well as some lovely wild berries and some wild honey, too. This with what they already had on hand should make a good week’s worth of meals.  
Kagome had a small spring in her step as she entered the meal hut that Inuyasha and Kagome had built so that they all could have meals together. It was set up with a large eating area at the front of the structure with a cooking area that allowed for up to four cooks at a time. It had some wonderful features such as large cooking area that also had a place for them to cook in extra pots so they could cook several things at once. They also had taken some trees they cut down to create a food storage area, cool foods area and place to store foods in the winter that would stay extra cool all year round. This place was the most modern place in the whole village.  
Sango was the first to notice the chipper mood of Kagome and even of Inuyasha who looked like he had just slain Naraku single handedly, again. He was not one to be so chipper and happy like he appeared today. He even seemed to be openly affectionate with  
Kagome which was something he never did when he thought the others were watching.  
Miroku and Shippo also noticed this exchange between the two and knew that something big for the two young teens was about to be announced. They just didn’t know that it would come to pass in such a quick amount of time. They both knew that Inuyasha and Kagome loved each other and would say as much when they believe no one was around but this was something different.  
The group all sat down and where about to eat when Sesshomaru landed outside and summoned both Kagome and Inuyasha for a short discussion before then agreeing to sit down with them and have a meal. Despite the fact that Sesshomaru didn’t eat food like normal half-demons or humans did he was kind enough to have a bit of the lovely food that everyone worked on preparing. It was soon after the dinner had concluded and the group was sitting outside to discuss the news that Sesshomaru had brought and the news from Kagome and Inuyasha that Sesshomaru, who had been fairly silent since arriving, spoke.  
“I believe that all the preparations have been made for a summit to be held in the demon and human village just northeast of this location. Inuyasha and Kagome know the location.” Sesshomaru explained sounding just as bored as usual but less formal than his normal speech.  
“Yes, that will work out well. I have explained to Inuyasha and Miroku the particulars of the council set up as well as how I believe we can be the most efficient in dealing with the aspects of the council functions for all parties involved. I will need some help for the wording of the blood binding contracts for each council member. These binding contracts are used by the leaders of the main members of the tribes who are  
bound by this contract. It keeps them from breaching the contracts in any way. I believe Miroku and I can come up with something of that nature that will not harm the person as long as they don’t violate the council laws. What do you think with that?” Kagome asked as she turned her attentions to Sesshomaru after finishing her explanation.  
“It is acceptable,” Sesshomaru said with a small nod.  
“Good, then on to more personal business,” Kagome looked to Inuyasha for the okay to start speaking. He nodded and smiled to her in a way of showing support. “Well Inuyasha and I wanted you as our family to be notified that we are now intended. Inuyasha and I will be having a wedding and any kind of ceremony that is required by Lord Sesshomaru. We have not settled on a date that will be announced later on. Be just wanted you all to be made aware that we are now intended.” Kagome looked at the ground blushing madly as she waited for the response.  
The reaction was not really what she expected to hear. Nearly everyone besides Sesshomaru said, “Well, it’s about time,” collectively.  
“Kagome, Inuyasha, Congratulations on your upcoming nuptials,” said Miroku smiling like mad at the two love birds.  
“I am happy for you both,” Shippo said as he hugged Kagome and clapped Inuyasha on the shoulder.  
Sango was happy and ran up to hug Inuyasha, Shippo and Kagome all at once. Kagome and Inuyasha were like a brother and a sister to her and Shippo was like a nephew. She was happy they could finally be a true family. She wasn’t sure what Inuyasha truly thought of Shippo but she knew he would be a good man to him no matter what.  
Kohaku who was watching this was smiling but made no move to embrace them. He was shy and awkward around them, and only spoke if it was needed. He was a great hunter and would take care of the village with his sister while the others worked out other issues. He didn’t want to be a part of anything that would cause himself to be a part of evil again. Besides, with Sango being a mother, it now fell to him to be the fighter this time around.  
Everyone had smiles and seemed happy with news that their friends where finally going to be both married and mated. Sesshomaru, despite outwardly appearing to the opposite, was very happy that both Inuyasha and Kagome would become official mates in all sense of the word. He had much to explain to Inuyasha before the mating was to happen. However, that would have to wait till he knew the intended date.  
“Inuyasha, when you have selected a date you are to inform me right away,” Sesshomaru said though he keep his voice fairly monotone, he did have a slight smile, that reached up to his eyes but by passed his lips, as he spoke.  
Inuyasha nodded and smiled at his brother. While they would never be “friends” he still was glad his brother was there with them. “Kagome do you want to go with me for a while I want to speak with you again.” Inuyasha asked as he stood and started to walk away.  
“Sure,” Kagome said as she walked in the same direction as Inuyasha.  
Once they were far enough away from the village, Inuyasha stopped the walking and turned to Kagome, “I want to set the date as soon as possible, if that is alright with you.”  
“Sure I understand we have waited a long time as it is. And I would like to have us married and mated before this battle starts which is getting closer by the day.” Kagome left that and the stretched up on her tiptoes to place a loving kiss on her husband/mate to be. “I love you.”  
“I love you, too.” Inuyasha returned her kiss and smiled against her lips.  
“Let’s get married, and mated in two weeks ok. I don’t think I can wait any longer.”  
“If that is your wish my dear girl,” Inuyasha laughed at his use of formal tones.  
“I think that is a wonderful idea, Brother,” Sesshomaru said as he glided into view from his spot near a tree.  
“Sesshomaru,” shrieked Kagome and hid behind Inuyasha from sudden fear.  
“My apologies I did not mean to frighten you,” he said and then looked at Inuyasha. “We must talk tonight then I must take my leave as I am going to need get some items for you both before the mating/wedding.”  
“Ok,” said Inuyasha with sigh. “Kagome, go back to the village I will return when we are done.” Kagome nodded and turned and left heading in the direction of the village. When she was no longer in view, Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru. “So what did you want to talk about?”  
“You mate to be is young and beautiful, you will want to make sure to make her from the chance of losing her, by force of another. However, this must be done lovingly or she will forever fear you. Even if she loves you now she would fear additional  
mating or even being pupped by you should you harm her or not explain the rougher parts of the mating. You know of sex and lust I am sure from the sense of self-fulfillment I smell on you from time to time. However, when in the middle of the mating you will have little control over you demon side as it needs to take control to make the mating complete. She will also need to allow her demon side takes control; she must do so in order for her to be able to mark you as her mate as well. Once the mating is complete you need to renew the mark every day for 90 days and not miss a day. This also ensures her being pupped in the first three months of her mating with you. Finally on the 91st day you will need take her one more time for an hour and release your seed in her then you will not be allowed to touch her for 5 days while she remains in a hut alone. She may not eat or drink during that time. These days are when she must gain control over herself and learn who she is and what she wants out of life. It is very important that no one has contact with her during that time. This is the final thing to do before the mating is complete and she is free to walk at your side again.”  
“So basically I have to have sex with every day for three months plus one day then I will have to lock her in a hut for five days with no food or water doing that time? Then I have to let her free and see if I am still what she wants?”  
“In a nut shell however, you do not have to have sex with her every day just renew the wound on her neck or thigh, where ever you choose to leave your mark. You just have to have “sex” with her on the first day and on the 91st day. That’s all it depends on if you want her pupped in the first three months as too how often you sleep with her.”  
“Ok and am I allowed to explain that to her? Or are you going to do that?”  
“You may, I believe she would be more comfortable with you explaining it than if I did. She maybe a half-demon she is a female and would be more comfortable discussing this with her intended or with her female friend the former demon slayer,” Sesshomaru advised.  
“Ok, I will try to discuss it with her. Is there any times that I can or can’t get her pregnant that I should be aware of?”  
“No though there are some rules on that as well.” Sesshomaru said with his usual bored sounding voice. “Human children are conceived on the nights of the new moon. Demons are conceived on the nights of full moon. Half-demons are conceived on the other nights. Two nights before and after the new and full moon will allow for the corresponding children.” Sesshomaru turned towards the village leaving Inuyasha to digest the information that he had been given.  
Inuyasha was dumbfounded that he had gotten any answers from his brother but he was grateful for that. He turned and headed for his favorite tree to think over what he learned. He knew that before the week was out he would have to fill Kagome in with the information that he had learned. He only hoped that he was able to explain it to her without having too much trouble and without making her too embarrassed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I am surprised I could get this part written. Writing blocks really don’t help much. Well I am finished with this Chapter. Please note I am hoping to finish the story soon. While there are some unanswered questions that will be addressed in the upcoming sequel and I hope that the sequel will be just as good as this one. It’s been great writing for you all.


End file.
